Dare to Dream
by Marcipie
Summary: A daredevil isn't known to step down from a challenge. Even if it's spending an entire day with Kendall Perkins. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor**

**xx**

The clock ticking in the classroom was unbelievably loud and agonizingly slow. Sometimes if felt as though there was a tiny bug in the gears, holding them in place and keeping the hand from moving any further. The eyes of the students were staring endlessly at the tiny wall clock, not even having the courtesy to pay attention to their repetitive teacher. Ms. Fitzpatrick didn't even pretend to care, looking ready for the weekend like any self-respecting person. Gunther sighed heavily as he traced doodles over his notes, leaning on the palm of his hand. The quietness of the classroom was beginning to get to him. He needed excitement. He needed the thrill of adventure. He needed…

Kick Buttowski.

Speaking of his best friend, he noticed the boy was slouched over his desk, head resting in the crease of his arms as he gazed listlessly at the teacher. His crash helmet had slid over until it was nearly covering his half-lidded eyes and Gunther found himself smiling before looking back to the teacher. He knew as soon as the school bell rang, the short eight year old daredevil would be more himself, much to his relief. Gunther sighed again and continued doodling.

Mellowbrook's own daredevil heaved a sigh as well and sat up. He knew it wouldn't be the smartest thing if he went to sleep right when the day was almost over. He tried to drone out the teacher's ramblings, his steely eyes locked onto the clock as his hands clenched into fists on the desk. Kick rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, wishing he could just leave. Anything sounded better than sitting there. But with his record, including leaving after giving an oral report when school wasn't out, he couldn't afford to have anymore screw ups or his parents would surely ground him for life.

Turning his head more to look about the room, he caught sight of Jackie. The tall girl was hunched over her desk with her hands resting in the palms, looking bored and weary. Stalking people must come at a price, he figured. Just when he thought she looked normal, he saw muscles tighten in her arms. As if sensing his gaze, her head snapped up and her eyes locked onto his with a crazy grin on her lips. Kick regretted ever looking in her direction – scratch that, he instantly regretted coming to school period. A shiver ran down his spine when she grinned and drew something on her notes. Holding it up, the poor boy saw she'd drawn his name in a giant heart with a little crude drawing of what looked like him and her hugging. He grimaced. His eye twitched as he slowly faced forward.

"Stay cool, Kick…" He grumbled, feeling her stare at his back. "The day's almost over with…"

Glancing to his right, he caught sight of Kendall drumming her fingers on her desk, gazing disinterestedly with half-lidded eyes at Ms. Fitzpatrick as well. She followed the teacher about the room with her eyes. Even the class president was ready to go home. Kick's eyebrows raised and he smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair, amused at her sudden out-of-character expression in school of all things. Normally she would be interested, even participating, in their teacher's lesson. But today, she looked about ready to fall asleep sitting up. Her hair looked a bit disheveled and her headband was slipping off her head and over her forehead. He debated throwing something and pointing it out to her, but decided against it. It wasn't his problem nor did he care how she looked.

Suddenly, the school bell chimed through the halls, startling the students out of their boredom, even making Kick tense from the abrupt noise. There was silence for all of two seconds before the class cheered, effectively cutting off Ms. Fitzpatrick's lecture and bolting from the room in a mess of flailing arms and scattered loose leaf papers. Ms. Fitzpatrick blinked before she shook her head and sat down at her desk, grading the last night's homework as she grumbled to herself about children uninterested in schooling.

Kick hopped from his chair, feeling much more alert than he had been moments before. "Finally! It's the weekend!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. Kendall glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she piled her papers into her books and shoved them in her book bag. Her eyes narrowed at the back of his helmet as she stood and walked around her desk. Kick grinned at his Norse friend and threw the school books into his backpack and looped his arms through the straps.

"Yeah, now you have enough time to practice for that stunt you've been working on!" Gunther beamed and slid on his backpack but his smile soon vanished when shadow fell across the two friends. Kick turned, slightly annoyed since he had to look up, and found his eyes locking with his tall blonde classmate and enemy, Kendall. Her fiery eyes narrowed further when she caught his gaze.

"A stunt?" Kendall scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulders before brushing past them, purposefully knocking both of them into their desks. She stopped in front of the two boys and looked over her shoulder challengingly. Kick glared and frowned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. His intimidating gaze never left her eyes. "Is that all you ever do, Clarence – stunts? I bet you couldn't go one hour without jumping some –"

"Too late, Kendall." Kick interrupted with a smug grin. He crossed his arms and glanced at Gunther. "I already proved I could." The class president blinked in confusion before she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Uh huh…" She murmured. "You had help." She pointedly looked at Gunther. "There's no way that **you** could go five minutes on your own." Kick's grin faded and he clenched his fists, his eyebrows knitting together angrily.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try to –"

"But it's true, Kendall. Kick already went through that chapter of his life." Gunther interrupted hurriedly and leaned close to the girl, whispering, "He was going to be sent to military school if he didn't resist doing stunts for a whole twenty-four hours!" Gunther wiped his eyes and pat Kick on his helmet. "I'm so proud." There was a pause as Kick grinned and gave Gunther a thumbs up. Kendall shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." She scoffed. "But seriously. You having self-control? Please." She growled and crossed her arms before storming away from him, her hair nearly slapping him in his face. "I'll believe it when I see it." Kick's eyes hardened.

"Self control is the way of the daredevil." He told her coldly, his unwavering eyes locked onto her back. "You wouldn't understand."

"If you say so." Kendall called over her shoulder. "See you Monday, Ms. Fitzpatrick!"

"Have a good weekend, Kendall." The teacher droned almost like a recording. The young Buttowski boy frowned and wrinkled his nose as her perfume lingered, even after she'd gone out the door. It smelled strongly of flowers, honey, and a dash of spice. Turning away, he sneezed and waved the scent away with a disgusted expression. Gunther watched her until she left the room with a pondering expression on his face before he turned to Kick.

"You know, it's just a thought Kick, but maybe you should try being nicer to her once in a while." Kick blinked in surprise and gaped at his friend.

"Nice? To her? Gunther, you see how she is!" He exclaimed and threw his arms in the general direction Kendall went off in. "There's no way that could ever happen!" The young stuntman crossed his arms stubbornly. "Kendall is the enemy." The Norse boy sighed.

"But you only say that because you're always so cold and unfeeling towards her and she just responds to that! Maybe if you're nice, then you'll see a different side to her that you never knew."

"Why would I want to be nice to –" Kick paused when he noticed the forgotten teacher's eyes on his face. He blinked in surprise, his finger extended.

"What makes you so sure, Mr. Buttowski?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked, giving the young daredevil a skeptic look as she closed the grading book. Standing up from the desk, she circled around it to stand in front of him. Kick's eyebrows raised as his head craned back to see her face. Curse his late growth spurt. "You never know what you might find if you start looking."

"What exactly would I be looking for, teach'?" The young daredevil asked. Ms. Fitzpatrick rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You think I don't pay attention? I was sitting right there when you two had another spat. All you ever do is argue with her like an old married couple." Insert eye roll from the daredevil. He glanced at the floor with a frown.

"That's because she's always so –"

"And I have an idea to help stop all of that." Their teacher interrupted. Now it was Gunther's turn to look confused.

"But why would you want to stop Kick and Kendall's bickering?" He asked and she frowned. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned down to their level.

"Because, like everyone else, I'm tired of hearing your voices." She told him and poked him in his chest. He did nothing but stare at her. "Every once in a while, I want some peace around here. But with you two at each other's throats every time you're around the other, no one can enjoy their quiet time, you understand?" Kick's eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Why are you just talking to me? She's the one that –" He was cut off by Ms. Fitzpatrick's scowl. He looked at the floor, his glare hardening and his fists tightening by his sides. Looking to Gunther, he saw the boy looked as lost as he was. He turned around and began to head for the door. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick to what I know best. And that's not getting along with her." Straightening up, the teacher watched them leave with a raised eyebrow.

Crossing her arms, she added, "Would you care to make a wager?" The daredevil stopped dead, his foot hovering just above the floor outside the classroom. Gunther ran into Kick, having not been paying attention. He fell to the floor, forgotten, as Kick whipped around with a glare on his face.

"What kind of wager?" Kick asked, his voice low. Ms. Fitzpatrick smirked.

"If you can spend a whole 24 hours with Kendall without insulting or arguing with her… meaning you have to be nice," She stressed and Kick rolled his eyes. "I'll let you ride your skateboard in the classroom for one week with no backtalk from me." Kick's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" The daredevil asked in astonishment.

"But you never let him ride Ol' Blue in here!" Gunther exclaimed from the floor, his eyes wide. "You've confiscated it more than once!" The teacher nodded with a smug look on her features.

"I know. This is why I'm pretty confident he won't be able to pull this off… unless he's got something to aim for." She admitted which soon turned into a grin as Kick's eyes narrowed. "And if you fail… you will willingly give me your skateboard at the beginning of every class and won't get it back until that afternoon. And you will keep this up for a week." Kick ground his teeth, annoyed by her arrogance.

"What makes you so sure?" The youngest Buttowski boy growled. "It's not in a daredevil's nature to give up so easily."

"And he never gives up, not even when he fails." Gunther nodded, his eyes narrowed too as he stood behind Kick. Ms. Fitzpatrick couldn't help herself. She knew provoking the young daredevil was probably similar to smacking a beehive with a stick – either way she was more than likely going to be stung – but she knew she was doing something right. Making the two kids spend the day together was sure to put an end to their squabbling – and her headaches.

"Okay, if you're so confident, you've got a deal." Ms. Fitzpatrick grinned as she headed for the exit. Pausing before she left, she said, "Oh, and I don't want Gunther hanging out with you while you've got Kendall." This made Kick pause. He blinked as he searched his teacher's eyes for a motive, but when he found none, he simply gaped at her.

"Why?"

Even Gunther himself seemed confused as he threw his arms out to emphasize the daredevil. "But what will I do without Kick? He's my best friend!" The Norse boy complained and snatched the small unsuspecting boy from the floor, surprising him. Ms. Fitzpatrick rolled her eyes.

"You can't expect to just drag Kendall with you everywhere you and Gunther go, do you?" Kick grinned at Gunther, the image of Kick tying a rope around Kendall's midsection and trailing her along appearing in his mind. "No, it's got to be one-on-one. Alone time. By yourselves."

"Aw, biscuits." Kick grumbled. Ms. Fitzpatrick glared and crossed her arms.

"Gunther, I want you to be spying on Mr. Buttowski and Ms. Perkins for me when I can't be there to make sure he doesn't skip out on our deal. Or tell her about it." The teacher grinned slightly and turned to Kick. "And first thing tomorrow, you have to apologize to her for speaking so rudely to her just now." Kick whirled around on his teacher, his mouth agape.

"WHAT?" He cried. Ms. Fitzpatrick glared and shook her finger in his direction.

"Don't you shout at me, boy." Kick visibly shook with anger, his face turning a nice shade of red.

"What makes you think I'll even go through with this?" He asked stonily. "This seems to be a little much for just getting to ride a skateboard in here, teach'. I can do that for free outside without having to mess with Kendall." The African American woman hummed in thought.

"You're right." She allowed, frowning. "What if I put something else on the line?" Kick crossed his arms.

"I'm listening…" Ms. Fitzpatrick leveled a glare at him.

"How about no homework for the rest of the week?" She asked, looking like she was regretting what was coming out of her mouth. Kick raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Gunther's eyes bugged.

"No homework? What about me too? I'm doing your dirty work!" Ms. Fitzpatrick glared and gave him a look that told him what she thought of that idea. The Norse boy sighed and slumped over on the floor with a dejected expression. Kick thought it over. Having no homework would mean he had time to do his stunts. Without any distractions too. Finally, he nodded and held out his hand.

"Fine." The teacher smirked and shook his small hand.

"Get ready, Mr. Buttowski. You have a full day ahead of you." And with that parting statement, she was gone. Gunther glanced at Kick with a sheepish grin.

"Somehow, I feel partly responsible for this." Kick sighed and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, Gunther. I won't fail. I'll make sure Kendall," Here, he paused as he swallowed the vomit traveling up his throat, "has a nice time tomorrow." Gunther grimaced and patted his friend on the back.

"It's okay, Kick. It'll be cake." He promised. He paused, thinking. "It's almost like a date, if you think about it. A very forced date."

"Shut it, Gunther."

**xx  
**  
**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey peoples of fanfiction! I honestly don't know how this came to be so please don't ask. Just accept that I love Kick Buttowski and leave it at that. And I love him lots. I also love the pairing of Kick and Kendall. They're so angry and so cute together. By the way, I wasn't so sure about Mrs. Fitzpatrick and how her personality went. So if it seems off, please just ignore that. She's not really a major character in the story despite her being the plot initiator, so I'm okay with her being a bit OOC, if you'll bare with me that is.  
And…about the title. If you're a fan of KB (and I would hope you are since you're reading this fanstory ABOUT Kick), then you'd definitely know Wade of the Food 'N Fix. "Dare to dream, wingman. Dare to dream." And tada! Instant title! I'm so clever.**

ANYWAY. Here's my disclaimer, it's gonna go like this – WHA-BAM!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
Chapter TWO**

**xx**

"Kick, there she is!" Gunther shouted and pointed to Kendall as she waited in the line to get on the bus. "Go ask her before she goes home!" The daredevil froze, one foot in the air and his back erect. His wide eyes locked onto her from across the school yard and he felt uncharacteristically nervous. Biting his lip, he turned to his friend.

"Gunther, what did I agree to? I can't do this anymore!" Kick exclaimed as he grabbed onto his helmet. "I thought I could, but it's not just another stunt!" Gunther grabbed Kick by his shoulders and shook him.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" He slapped him across the face, leaving Kick stunned. "It's just Kendall! Kendall, remember? And you're Kick Buttowski, the greatest daredevil in Mellowbrook! Don't forget – do it all and then some! This should be cake for you! Now go get her!" Gunther heaved the daredevil in the girl's direction. Kick slammed face first into the trashcan next to the flag pole and fell to the sidewalk with a dull thud. He groaned and picked himself off the ground, dusting off his jumpsuit. He sighed and glanced at Gunther, who waved sheepishly and leapt behind a tree. Kick slowly turned to face the bus. He felt his heart skip a beat and he clenched his fists. He took in a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly, steadying his nerves.

Gunther was right. It was just Kendall. It was just the girl who caused him annoyance day after day and sometimes threatened his stunts by inadvertently causing him to fail. It was just the girl who wanted nothing to do with him except to mock him. He raised an eyebrow.

Why was he doing this again?

Oh, that's right, for the chance to ride his skateboard in the classroom and no school work for a week. When he thought about it now as he faced his current situation, it didn't even seem that great of a deal. He gritted his teeth and marched forward. Perhaps he should just forget about the whole thing and go home. He didn't mind homework as much. He didn't mind not being able to freely ride his skateboard in the classroom, or giving it up to Ms. Fitzpatrick for the day. His room seemed like a nice place to be right about now. Either that or Dead Man's Drop. A half-pipe even. There were plenty of other places he could ride Ol' Blue. Why were his hands sweating again?

Glancing up, he saw she was walking into the bus with a grin as she talked to some student he didn't recognize, completely unaware of him. His mouth resembled something of a fish out of water before he finally called out.****

"Kendall!" Kick shouted. The taller girl paused and turned, her eyes darting around for the call as her hair whipped around her face. Smirking, she pretended not to notice him and peered over his head.

"I could've sworn I just heard someone calling me –" Kick glowered and took a deep breath, visibly restraining himself.

"Kendall..." She glanced down before she blinked at the expression on his face, her frown deepening.

"Oh, it's you." She sneered and turned, beginning to head onto the bus as quickly as she could before it left. The bus driver was getting impatient.

"Come on, kids! I can't stall the bus!" He shouted above the chatter of the students. Without thinking, Kick reached out and snagged her wrist, yanking her from the steps of the bus and onto the curb beside him. She gasped in surprise and glared at him, ripping her arm from his grasp. "What do you want, Clarence? I'm trying to go home if you don't mind –"

"I'm sorry about what happened in the classroom." The daredevil grumbled, looking anywhere but at her. A little nagging voice in the back of his mind told him he didn't have to do that part of the deal until the next day, but he figured it would be a good way to get on her good side. And get it out of the way. Kendall raised an eyebrow. He sure didn't look apologetic to her. Peering closer, she saw he looked like he was forcing himself to say the words.

"…What are you getting at?" She asked, annoyed and ignoring his apology. Kick frowned and glared at her, his mouth twisted angrily. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this –"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Kick asked as he struggled to keep his voice level. There was a collective gasp from the kids on the bus and he fought to keep his eyes forward. He'd never done anything like this before, especially with Kendall. He knew he was probably making a fool of himself, as he could feel the gaping stares of his fellow classmates, but he also knew his dignity was on the line. He frowned when the blonde shook her head with a hard glare.

"Do something with you?" She scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think so. I already have plans and besides, I'd rather be dipped in acid." Kick's glare tightened.

"That can be arranged." He growled and she paused, staring at him skeptically.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kick then grinned, realizing that since she'd declined his offer, he didn't have to go through with it. Turning on his heel, he said almost cheerily, "Well thanks for your time."

"Whatever." Kendall mumbled and stepped on the bus. As soon as he faced Gunther, he frowned at the look on his face. The daredevil shrugged hopelessly. Gunther raised an eyebrow and twirled his finger in the air, indicating that Kick turn back around. The young Buttowski boy shook his head and Gunther repeated the gesture more forcefully. Kick growled and turned as he shut his eyes tight, dreading what he was about to do.

"Kendall, just… wait."

To his surprise, Kendall stopped on the bus, her eyes widening. Slowly, she turned to stare at him before her gaze turned suspicious and she glared. Sighing, he cursed the female mind for being so malleable. She stomped off the bus, making the bus driver sigh in irritation.

"Is this some sort of joke? Why don't you just hang out with Gunther like you always do?" She asked. Kick glared back at her and clenched his teeth. Never in his life would he have imagined himself inviting Kendall to his house for no reason. Especially since he had other plans – like conquering that jump he was working on with Gunther.

He face-palmed. Speaking of Gunther…

"Go on, Kick!" Kick heard his Norse friend whispering loudly from behind him. Glancing back, he saw Gunther making shooing motions with his hands. The daredevil's shoulders slouched and he begrudgingly turned back to Kendall.

"Believe me, I wish it was." He grumbled. Kendall's glare hardened and she crossed her arms. "And Gunther has…other plans."

"I'm going home." She turned to head back to the bus. Ignoring the piercing stares of the other students, he glanced at his feet, his eyebrows loosening. Reaching out cautiously, he gently grabbed her wrist again, effectively holding her in place but not tight enough that she couldn't get away if she wanted.

"Kendall, will you just come by my house tomorrow?" He asked quietly, his head tilted down so she couldn't see his eyes. The kids in the bus gasped again, their faces glued to the windows. A few of the girls even chorused a loud, "Awww…" Even the bus driver seemed interested in their conversation, though he was trying to hide it by impatiently drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. Kendall's glare narrowed further, still distrustful, but didn't remove her arm from his hand. Her eyes darted from the wide eyes of their other classmates back to Kick's.

"Biscuits..." Kick grumbled under his breath and his eyebrows knit together. He needed to be sincere, not just fake it.

"Clarence –"

"Please." He murmured in an afterthought. The plea sounded out of place on the boy's lips and Kick could feel the eyes of their classmates widen in surprise. He never said please unless he absolutely had to and they knew that. The girl froze again and glancing at her, he saw she was staring at him with wide eyes. If he looked hard enough, he could see a small blush on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow.

Maybe he could make this work after all.

"Kick, you…you can't be serious." She whispered as an uncertain look crossed over her face. "Why are you…?" She was confused. Good. Kick resumed his neutral expression and nodded his head. He resisted the urge to look away from her face as it was getting increasingly hard to keep up a stoic look. Kendall saw out of the corner of her eye the kids on the bus nodding their heads vigorously, eager grins on their faces. They wanted her to say yes, so why wasn't she?

Because this seemingly oh so sweet guy asking her was the stunt-crazy boy who always wore a crash helmet and was decidedly the most annoying guy in the entire Mellowbrook School.

In her opinion anyway.

No, it was not because of his crazy stunt record or the fact that he was the shortest guy in her class. It was because she and Kick weren't the best of friends. Wait, why was he asking her if this was true? He'd never taken an interest in her before, especially not enough to willingly ask for her company for some unknown reason. Maybe he just wanted to ask her about another girl, or maybe he needed help with school or something.

Her mind was dizzy with confusion. She finally was able to glance down at their hands when he let go of her arm.

"Look, if you really don't want to, that's fine. I understand." Kick began to turn away and head home. He knew it was a long shot, but he guessed he could live without his skateboard for an entire week.

"Okay, fine, Clarence. If you're going to make such a big deal about it, I'll do it."

"I just thought that – wait what?" Kick blinked and stared at her. Did Kendall really just agree to spend a day with him? An entire day with just Kick Buttowski? There must be something that Kendall likes about that little detail. Either that or she was curious. A smirk appeared on his face. At the moment, he didn't know what he just got himself into but all he knew was that Kendall had actually agreed. That was enough for him.

Behind the tree, Gunther nearly blew his cover by leaning out too far and falling over in plain sight. He caught himself and pressed his back against the wood. He didn't believe it. Kick asked her and Kendall agreed. Kendall **agreed**. That was unbelievable. "This is going to be great." He whispered with a grin before peering back out from behind the tree.

"Cool. Be at my house tomorrow at 9am sharp. Don't be late." He told her with a grin and marched off down the sidewalk. He swiftly slipped his skateboard out of his backpack and began shredding down the street. Kendall blinked and watched him until he disappeared from her vision before she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be late if I want to. You can't control me!" She called after him huffily. She wrapped her fingers around the wrist Kick had held before darting on the bus, ignoring the suggestive whistles and the smug grin on the bus driver and sat in a random seat. The girl Kendall sat with, Janelle, nudged her with a smug grin. The blonde tried hard not to erupt into giggles, but she knew doing so would mean that she was looking forward to spending time with Kick. She couldn't allow herself to feel as such.

"Kick Buttowski just asked you on a date." The class president glanced out the window. Suddenly, a loud shriek erupted in the seat behind them. Wincing, Kendall and Janelle tilted their heads around only to come face to face with Jackie and her crazy wide eyed stare. Leaning back, Kendall raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Kick – my daredevil, the love of my life, my future husband – asked **you** on a **date**?" Jackie wailed as tears sprung to her angry eyes. The blonde stared at her disbelievingly for a few seconds. Crossing her arms, she pointedly gave Janelle a glance as if to direct her comment to her as well.

"First of all, it's not a date." She listed and held up a finger. Jackie glared and clenched onto the back of the seat. Janelle raised an eyebrow smugly and shook her head. "Second, he doesn't even like me. And I don't like him. So lay. Off." She demanded and turned around, throwing her back against the cushion and ignoring the crazy stalker of Kick's. Jackie huffed and leaned back as well.

"S'not like he'll ever like you anyway." She mumbled and Kendall felt her stomach tighten. Taking a deep breath, she let it go. It wasn't like it would ever happen anyway. She cleared her throat and shook her head. Janelle nudged her again and spoke in a voice quieter than last time.

"I think it is a date." She cooed and crossed her legs as a blush lit up her cheeks. "Oh you're so lucky, Kendall. Kick has the sexiest voice." The blonde blinked in surprised and stared.

"Janelle… you like Kick?" She asked in surprise. Janelle blinked and the blush quickly darkened. She turned her face away, embarrassed.

"What? Oh, no! No, no, no…" She mumbled as her eyes darted around. "I just…happen to think he's cute." She admitted quietly before shrugging. "But you are going to his house to be alone with him! He likes you!" Kendall felt her face heating up and she glared stubbornly, turning away.

"Oh come on, Janelle. I don't even like him. He argues with me about everything! And he's infuriatingly smug." She growled. Janelle crossed her arms.

"Kendall, Kick Buttowski doesn't just ask someone to come to his house, especially you – unless it's Gunther but he seems to go over without an invite anyway." She gave Kendall a meaningful look. "He must've got the hots for you. I bet he's got something special planned." Kendall shook her head more vigorously, looking absolutely appalled by the idea.

"As if! No, there's no way he would." The girl scoffed and waved a hand. "I mean, it's like you said. It's **Kick Buttowski**, for crying out loud! He's all about doing stunts, not dating girls! He wouldn't ask anyone out on a date, much less me!" Laughing, she looked out the window again and frowned.

"Much less me."

**xx**

A/N: Too soon? Haha, oh well. I had it done and I figured I'd just go ahead and update. ENJOY PLEASE.

And again, here's my disclaimer again. WHAPAH!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. AGAIN. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
Chapter THREE (we're getting higher!)**

**xx**

Kick ran inside and slammed his bedroom door with wide eyes. As soon as he was out of sight, he began panicking and ran the rest of the way home. He couldn't believe he'd gone through with it, much less the fact that Kendall actually agreed! Now that he was home and could think, he felt almost nauseas. His hands latched onto his helmet and he threw himself on his bed, moaning into the pillow.

"Why are girls so difficult?" He grumbled in both referring to his teacher and the crazy blonde he'd just invited to his house the next day. His sister might as well go on that list too while he was thinking about it. A knock came at his bedroom door.

"Kick?" Gunther's voice rang from the other side and Kick grunted in acknowledgement. The door swung open and his Norse friend ran inside, a grin on his face. "I can't believe what I heard back there!" Kick rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm just glad that you didn't screw it up. I mean, you could've asked her but then made fun of her as soon as she agreed. Or she could've not agreed and saved you all this trouble. Or you could've just avoided asking her, told Ms. Fitzpatrick that you went through with it, and she would've never known. But who knows."

Kick blinked with wide eyes at that revelation and glared at Gunther.

"Come on Kick, it won't be that bad. Kendall might be a fun person, you never know." Gunther nudged his friend with a wider grin and Kick shot him a look. He brought his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"I'm just saying that you might have fun. Just don't be so uptight and don't let her get to you. Okay, Kick?"

The daredevil thought about it. He supposed he could try to at least have fun. Actually having the nerve to invite her over was one thing, but when she actually came, what was he going to do? Ask her to play solitaire? He didn't think that was appropriate enough. Or fun at all. Wasn't that what the elderly did? Stunts were his specialty but Kendall didn't like doing stunts or even watching him perform them.

They were complete opposites in every way possible.

"I don't know what to do, Gunther." Kick admitted as he stared at the floor. He sat up and gave his friend a searching look. "I've never willingly spent time with Kendall. I'm not sure this is going to go over well. And I don't even know what she likes to do." Gunther smiled sympathetically and sat next to the distraught daredevil on the bed.

"Not to worry, buddy. I'll be hiding in the shadows and if worse comes to worse, I'll help you out." The Norse boy promised holding his hand up in a boy scout's pledge. Kick grinned as he gave him a thumbs up which Gunther returned.

"Thanks, Gunther."

"Not a problem, man. Not a problem." They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kick glanced at the silent blond and found Gunther already staring at him. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"…what?" He asked slowly. Gunther grinned slyly with raised eyebrows and Kick deadpanned. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He added dryly. The Norse boy nudged his friend playfully.

"Kick's got a daaaaate…" Gunther cooed and Kick sighed, flopping backwards on his bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He grumbled.

**08:30am the next morning…**

Kendall sat on her bed with the blankets covering her legs, staring blankly at the wall as she scratched her cat Hansel behind his ears. She was still in her pajamas, her hair disheveled, and her eyes were drooping from lack of sleep. She had no idea why she was stressing over this.

It was just Clarence.

"Great…" She sighed and stood. Hansel meowed in protest. She had to go through with this. If she didn't, and she stood Kick up, she knew he would tell everybody at school and they'd call her insensitive. Nothing would change with Kick except it might be awkward since their classmates were calling it a date, which it was so not. Walking over to her closet, she threw open the door and stared at her clothes, eyeing each individual clothing article.

She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about all of this. It was just some stupid day with the one stupid boy who defied her opinion and pretty much everything she was. That one infuriating boy who argued with her so strongly about his beliefs. That one infuriatingly **smug** boy who wasn't afraid to tell her what he was really thinking about her. She took a deep breath in through her nose, steadying her nerves.

Grabbing a red blouse and a warm colored plaid skirt, she threw it on the bed and groaned. She hung her head. "I don't think I can do this anymore." She mumbled and pouted. "Why did he even ask me? He could've just spent the day with Gunther like he always does." Throwing her bangs from her eyes, she huffed. "This is so stressful." She pulled her pajama shirt over her head and threw it on her pillow.

"Stupid Clarence…" She grumbled and began talking to herself incoherently as she snapped a bra around her torso. She slipped her arms through the straps and grabbed the blouse from the bed, pulling it over her head. "I can't believe I'm trying to look nice for this jerk." She sighed and slid her legs out of her pajama pants before slipping the skirt over them. Not long after, her shoes and black knee high socks soon followed.

Kendall took a glance at the clock as she passed by her dresser. It read 08:45am. She stared at it as placed her headband sloppily on her head with a grumpy expression. "I don't have to be on time. I can be late if I want." She said almost defiantly. She made her way to her bathroom and stared at her reflection. "I don't even have to go. I don't think he'd even care." She continued and curled her lip over her teeth, rubbing a finger over one of her canines. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed her toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste, squirted a bit of the mint glop on the brush, and began brushing her teeth. "I don't even have to look nice." She said over the toothbrush and rinsed out her mouth with a glare. "I can look however I want and he can't say anything." Throwing the toothbrush back in the cabinet, she glanced at her reflection again. Her eyes traveled to her hair and she reached up to pull the headband from her hair and laid it on the counter.

"Kendall, are you busy today?" Her mother called from downstairs as Kendall began raking a brush through her hair. She blinked at her reflection and ran to the doorway.

"Yes, Mom! I have plans!" She called down the stairs and continued running the brush through her blonde locks. Her mother appeared from around the corner, a dishtowel in her hand. She gave her daughter a skeptic look.

"Oh really? You haven't had plans with anybody in a while." She mentioned and Kendall rolled her eyes, irritated. "Who is it? A boy?" At this, the blonde blinked at her mother with wide eyes and her hands fell from her head.

"What makes you think it's a boy, mother?" Kendall asked and retreated quickly back into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time before brushing her bangs from her eyes and set the hair band back on the crown of her head. Nodding in content at her appearance, she left the bathroom only to come face to face with her mother's smug grin. She blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't so sure before, but now I know it's a boy." She told her daughter. "You wouldn't spend this much time getting ready if it wasn't." Kendall ground her teeth together.

"Mom, I take this long getting ready for school. What makes today any different?" She argued and stomped down the stairs. She lived in the same neighborhood as Kick, a couple houses down as a matter of fact, so why did she need to rush? Her mother followed closely at her heels.

"Because you're leaving the house and not looking like you usually do when you go to the library." Her mother added and grinned when her daughter glared at her. She threw her arms up.

"It's not a boy! It's nothing! Just…drop it, okay?" Kendall snapped, ignoring her mother's smirk and walked past her father's raised eyebrow. She pecked him on his cheek as she passed. "Daddy, I'll be back later, I love you, have fun, bye!" She called over her shoulder and slammed the door shut behind her. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now I just gotta –"

"Honey, if he kisses you, make sure you don't faint, okay?" Kendall paled and turned to see that her mother, with a sly grin, had the door wide open with her father in plain sight. The young blonde felt her face heating up in embarrassment and to make matters worse, she was also abruptly reminded of Kick's sudden kiss from the movie theatre. The feeling of his lips on hers had been such a strange thing; she remembered it perfectly even if it was brief. It was also the most transfixing moment of her life despite Kick having ruined it by being disgusted.

It had been her first kiss too.

She shook her head to dispell the unwanted thoughts. Horrified, she quickly slammed the door closed with a loud shriek of "MOTHER!" She leaned heavily against the door until she felt the blood in her face drain to her stomach. Now she really didn't want to go through with it. Having been tormented by her mother made her want to just run to her bedroom with her cat Hansel, throw herself under her covers, and never come back out again. But she knew if she didn't show up, Kick would call her a coward. And that was something she didn't want to think about. Deciding to grin and bear it for the day, her eyes narrowed determinedly and she began to short trek to the Buttowski residence. She slowed to a stop in thought.

Why did she agree to this again?

**xx**

A/N: Chapter three has arrived! I'm excited! I'm not sure if Kendall has a mother or not, but I needed someone besides her boring father to embarrass her at home.  
I know, this is a short chapter, but let me explain. This one is more like a...filler chapter, I guess you could call it. It's just letting you know how they're feeling about the whole thing. The next chapter is going to be huge. It's going to have all the stuff Kick has planned for him and Kendall, so it might take a while longer for it to be finished. XD I hope I don't disappoint!

Now, here be my disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. THANKS! [/happyface] 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
It's time for... CHAPTER FOUR.******

xx

"Hey, Mom."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can a friend come over today?" Kick asked his mother as nonchalantly as he could. He hoped she wouldn't pry. He just wanted to get the permission out of the way and hopefully sneak Kendall inside without any of his family members, especially Brad, knowing. His mother paused and turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Of course, honey. Gunther is always welcome here." The daredevil frowned and scratched at his helmet. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit.

"It's not Gunther." He admitted and turned on his heel. "But thanks." He began a quick retreat when his mother stopped him with a hand on his helmet and twirled him around, making him wince.

"Come on, young man," Denise Buttowski tilted his head up to meet her stern eyes. "If it isn't Gunther, than who's coming over?" Kick gritted his teeth and tried to avoid his mother's gaze.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He grumbled and glanced back to see her raise her eyebrows in confusion. He sighed and lowered his gaze to the carpet.

"Kick, baby, it is okay to tell me. I won't think any less of you or –"

"It's Kendall." His mother blinked and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Kick's eyes narrowed and he looked to the front door with an uneasy expression as if expecting his blonde enemy to come plowing through it with the intent of drawing blood for even mentioning her name.

"I'm sorry, Kick, but I thought I heard you say Kendall." Mrs. Buttowski laughed and waved a hand. Kick groaned under his breath and slapped a hand over his eyes. "But I know you couldn't have said that because you and –"

"Kendall. And yes, I did." He interrupted. "She'll be here any minute." He added and crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly. She stared back before understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Oh! Oh, I get it." She then grinned smugly and plucked him from the ground as she cuddled him. "My little man finally has a date with a girl! Such a big man." She cooed, rubbing her hand over his smooth helmet. Kick's eyes darted around as a small blush lit up his face at her open affection. Denise finally set him back on his feet with a proud grin and Kick cleared his throat. He tried waving his arms to get her to leave.

"Mom, come on." He grumbled as she chuckled. "It's not a date." He told her and crossed his arms, his eyes glancing at the clock. It read 09:05am. Kendall would be arriving soon – that is if she had decided she would even show up. Did she even know where he lived? If that was the case, then his day had become that much simpler. He heaved a sigh and shook his head when his mother winked at him and walked off into some unknown part of the house. At least she wasn't near the front door anymore. Thinking back on it, he didn't even know the fundamentals of a date, not that it was one. It was definitely not a date.

Especially not with Kendall.

Deciding to wait until the blonde arrived by doing a few stunts, he grabbed his skateboard and threw open the door only to stop when he nearly ran into something that was already there. Tilting his head back, he caught sight of a fist that looked like it was about to knock on the door. Kendall herself seemed startled by his sudden appearance and quickly threw her arms behind her back. She looked so out of place on his doorstep, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her face. He wasn't used to her looking uncomfortable. It was then he noticed what she was wearing.

It was close to her school outfit, but different in design and color. He couldn't help but think that she'd dressed nicer for him, which in his mind didn't seem like a possibility. They hated each other, so why did she feel the need to spruce up? The longer he made her stand on his porch, the more uncomfortable she seemed to get.

Though as soon as he raised an eyebrow, she glared at him and frowned, causing a smirk to appear on the daredevil's face. That was more like the Kendall he knew, the bossy brat.

"Kendall." He greeted and stepped sideways to allow her entrance into his home. "Won't you come in?" He extended his arm and bowed slightly but kept his face tilted up enough that she could still see his eyes. Kendall couldn't help but notice that his gaze followed her in before he closed the door shut behind her. The loud thud of the door sounded off like a gunshot and she felt her heart skip a beat. She took in a deep breath and glanced around his living room. It was a standard room, nothing special about it. It wasn't like she expected the Buttowski home to have half-pipes lining the walls or a bottomless pit for skydiving adventures just because Kick lived there. Though she figured that if the décor were up to the daredevil, it wouldn't be long before that were true.

"So, Kick," She began slowly and looped her hands through the small purse she'd brought and held them behind her back. Dropping his skateboard beside the door with a dull thump, he raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "What exactly did you have planned for today?" He gave her a searching look before rubbing at the back of his helmet.

"Well, to be perfectly honest –"

"Hey, dillweed!" At this statement, Kendall noticed Kick's eyes opened wide.

"Aw, biscuits." He mumbled. Kendall raised an eyebrow. The daredevil had been hoping to avoid his brother while the class president was there, but he guessed it was inevitable. Fate was working against him lately. Kick sighed and shared a glance with Kendall.

"…who was that just now?" She asked before she heard footsteps stomping through the house from the kitchen. Before she knew it, the daredevil had grabbed her hand and was dragging her up the stairs behind him as quick as he could. She struggled to keep up but she kept losing her footing. "Hey, where are you dragging me in such a hurry?" She protested but received no response. Sooner than she thought possible, Kick had pulled her into a room that she guessed was his. Instead of going in with her, he held his hands out as if telling her to stay put. She crossed her arms with a suspicious glare.

"Just… stay in here for a second. I'll be right back." He promised and ran down the hall. The door slammed shut behind him and she winced. She sighed and glanced about the room. She might as well poke around. What were the odds of being in Kick Buttowski's room again in the future? It was a very slim chance; she had to admit, so she was going to take advantage of the opportunity while she could.

Kendall set her purse on his bed and ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly as she stared at the posters on his walls. Rock Callahan, Boom McCondor, even a poster for Cheetah Chug and Gunther's BattleSnax. She barked out a laugh and rolled her eyes. This room definitely screamed Kick. She eyed his unkempt bed before looking behind her and stopped. On the other side of the room, she saw a pair of eyes watching her. Tilting her head, she walked closer until she identified the creature. With a grin, she knelt down to the goldfish's level. She couldn't help but laugh. The goldfish had the same eyes that Kick had.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." She wondered as she stared at the goldfish and poked at the glass bowl. The fish did nothing more than stare back at her blankly.****

xx

After rushing from the room, Kick ran down the stairs only to come face to face with his older sneering brother. Kick frowned at the look on his face.

"What do you want, Brad?" He asked impatiently. "I'm busy." He didn't have time for Brad's usual accusations. He had to take care of him and get back upstairs to Kendall before she could get into any trouble by herself. Or mess up his room. Brad's eyes narrowed at the disinterested tone in the younger boy.

"Enough talk small fry! You drank all the milk!" He accused before producing the empty carton as proof to Kick. The daredevil rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you run to the store and pick up some more then?" He asked dully and turned to head back up the stairs. A hand latched itself onto his helmet and propelled him backwards until he rolled into the front door with a loud thud. "Come on, Brad, I don't have time for this!" Kick cried with a glare. Brad grinned almost sadistically.

"What's the matter? Got a date, dillweed?" The older brother teased and Kick's eyes narrowed. Glancing down, he caught a glimpse of Ol' Blue and he grinned. Brad raised an eyebrow only to scream in surprise when Kick launched himself at his brother, sliding up the stairs on his skateboard as quickly as his little legs allowed him.

"DILLWEED!" Brad screamed and Kick winced.

Brad turned and tore up the stairs after his brother. Kick quickly sped his skateboard down the hall. He debated going to his room and locking the door but that would probably cause a lot of questions from the blonde if that happened. He pressed onward and listened to Brad's heavy stomping down the hall.

Coming up on his parent's bedroom door, he blinked as an idea came to him. He smirked and lowered his body, angling himself for the perfect launch. As soon as he was close enough, he kicked off the ground and the edge of his wheel grazed the knob as he bounced against the wood. His smirk widened when Brad flew by, watching him with wide eyes, as Kick soared over his brother's head and Brad, not watching where he was running, ran straight into the door. He let out a squeak of pain and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, Brad." Kick snickered and kicked the edge of his skateboard, flipping it up in the air, and catching it in one fluid motion. He grinned in content as he headed back toward his room. As soon as he opened the door, he stopped himself, his hand still on the doorknob. He found Kendall, unaware he'd opened the door, kneeling on the floor in front of his goldfish, Steve. She was inches from the bowl as she tapped on the glass. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders (when did it start looking so long?) and a grin on her face as she cooed at the deadpan expression on the goldfish's face. Kick tilted his head as he watched her.

"Come on little goldfish. You're such a cute little thing. You have to have some kind of personality. At least smile at me." She tapped the glass once more before she sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "You're just like your owner, you know that?" Kendall griped at the fish before someone clearing their throat got her attention. Whipping her head around, she saw Kick standing by the door with the same look his fish had. She glanced between the two with a dull gaze. "I see the resemblance." She grumbled and heaved herself to her feet as the daredevil set his skateboard down on the floor. Deciding to be safe, he closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Steve is a good pet. He's special." Kick told her as he stood by the door, eyeing his goldfish with something close to friendship. Kendall crossed her arms.

"Yeah, so, what did you have planned for today, anyway?" She asked again and raised an eyebrow when his expression grew blank. "I came over here for nothing. You didn't plan anything, did you?" She accused and blinked when he grew defensive.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? That's why you're here, isn't it?" Kick cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "I mean, yes, I do have something planned." Kendall frowned and stared at him with an expectant expression. He rolled his eyes. "Come on." He sighed and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her hand and began leading her out of his room and back down the stairs. Kendall felt her heart give a small jump in response but she glared at the back of his helmet stubbornly.

"I can walk just fine by myself." She griped.

"You walk too slow." He bit back and she ground her teeth together in annoyance. The sound of someone in the kitchen caught her attention.

"Kick, baby, are you hungry?" Denise Buttowski called and Kick winced.

"No, not hungry at all!"

"Is that your mom?" She asked curiously as he threw the front door open and drug her outside with him in a rush. He peeked back inside.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later, Mom!" He called and slammed the door shut. He sighed in relief. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so sneaky?" She asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I'm not." He argued and glanced away, muttering, "Daredevils don't sneak." Kendall mouth flattened into a thin line.

"Right, they crash and make a mess of things." She told him and his frown deepened. She pointed a finger at him. "Listen up Clarence; you'd better plan something right now before I go home. It would be better than just doing nothing at your house with _you_." She grumbled. "Not like I really wanna be here anyway, I don't even like you." His frown deepened before an eyebrow rose over his eye.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." He told her with a sly look in his eyes. Suddenly, a grin made its way onto his face. She blinked at the sudden, but not unpleasant, change in his expression.

"What is it now?" She asked, irritated, as she noticed him eyeing her up and down for a moment before humming in thought.

"It just might work…" He muttered. He then nodded and disappeared back inside his house. "I'll be right back!" Kendall heard faintly from the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting down on the porch steps.

"Great day this is turning out to be…" She muttered under her breath and blew her bangs from her eyes. Looking off to her left, she caught sight of Mr. Vickle as he mowed his yard. He noticed her stare and waved cheerily back at her with a grin. She smiled back awkwardly and quickly looked away. Kendall honestly hoped that no one could see her on Kick Buttowski's porch. The kids passing rumors would have a field day at school.

"What are you doing out here?" Someone asked and Kendall's heart leapt in her chest as jumped off the steps as quickly as she could. Turning around, the class president saw a little blonde girl, looking not much younger than she herself was. She had a large bun of hair and make-up on with fashionable clothes. As she gazed into the little girl's narrowed blue eyes, Kendall automatically knew who she was. She was Kick's little sister Brianna Buttowski. She'd overheard a few things about her from when Kick complained at school to Gunther. When Brianna's eyes narrowed further, Kendall quickly decided she should answer.

"Oh, um…" What should she say? 'I'm here to see your brother?' She didn't like the sound of that. "I…I guess I'm…here to…see Kick?" She trailed off and glanced behind the young girl into the house, just waiting for Kick to come back outside. Kendall pointed inside the house. "He went inside to get something, I think, but…" The older blonde sighed and waved a hand, narrowing her eyes at Brianna. "Look, just go tell _Clarence_ that I'm still out here and if he doesn't hurry up, I'm going home." Brianna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"He's in his room. I saw him run in there a few moments ago, muttering to himself about his skateboard." The youngest Buttowski child told her uninterestedly, but Kendall could see the concern and respect she held for Kick. The class president pursed her lips in agitation when Brianna had yet to move from the front door.

"Um… could you just…" Kendall began, waving her arms in a gesture toward the house and Brianna raised her eyes to the taller girl.

"Listen, blondie," Brianna began and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

_Blondie…?_

The class president had time to think in confusion before Bri pointed an almost intimidating finger up at her. "I know you might think that Kick likes you, but let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now. He's a daredevil. Spending time with him won't do you any favors."

"Eh…" Kendall's mind refused to produce anything else coherent as she stared dumbfounded at the young girl. This little girl was insinuating that she and Kick actually _liked_ each other! Before she could stop it, the laughter flowed from her mouth in a burst of giggles. Brianna's finger deflated and she blinked. "Oh, haha, that's a good one." Kendall grinned as the laughter died down. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned down to the young Buttowski girl's face. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear." She began almost as threatening as Brianna had been. "I don't like Kick. I have no desire to date him, he annoys me. Thirdly, this was his idea, not mine."

The class president nodded at Brianna's raised eyebrow. "He wouldn't let me go home until I agreed." She admitted and left out the part where he'd been completely willing to let her decline. The younger blonde frowned before Kick finally appeared, looking a bit disheveled. He took in a deep breath and tossed Ol' Blue onto the sidewalk with one hand. He turned to the two girls' frowns with a raised eyebrow.

"…what's going on out here?" He asked in monotone. Brianna shrugged and grinned at her brother.

"Ask Miss Priss over there." The young beauty pageant girl giggled and skipped inside with a smirk. "Have fun." She then slammed the door in their faces. Kendall growled and jabbed a thumb in Brianna's direction.

"Is your sister always so pleasant?" She asked sarcastically. Kick smirked.

"Only on her pageant days." He told her before he hopped off the stairs and landed on his skateboard. Turning back around, he extended his hand to her. "Come on, I have an idea." Kendall's eyebrows raised into her hairline.

"You can't be serious. I am not getting on that thing." She crossed her arms defiantly. Kick gave her a deadpan stare and impatiently shook his hand at her. "I'm not Gunther, _Clarence_. I don't do skateboarding." She told him before she was snatched by the wrist and tugged onto the rickety thing. She felt rather than saw Kick's smirk and she glared at the back of his helmet before he tore off down the street. Startled, she yelped and crouched down to wrap her arms snugly around his mid-section, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" She heard him ask and he turned around to look at her. Probably in confusion or irritation, but she wasn't about to open her eyes to find out. She could feel the wind hitting her face at the velocity that Kick was traveling despite him having the extra weight and using only footwork. He must have some serious strength in his legs to be able to keep up that speed, she figured. She buried her face into his back and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm hanging on, dummy! If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" She shouted and felt the vibrations through his chest as he chuckled, propelling his leg out and striking his foot against the pavement to keep them moving.

"This way was faster. You won't die from riding a skateboard. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He responded and she scoffed.

"For now." She grumbled and cracked open an eye when Kick finally stopped. Sighing in relief, she raised her head to see where he'd dragged her off to and blinked in surprise. What was before them she never expected Kick to step anywhere near, let alone willing come to. This was a place where someone would have to forcefully drag the daredevil into, especially with a girl like her.

It was a brightly lit, pink and bubbly, honest-to-God, ice cream shop.

**xx**

**A/N: omgggg. This took forever and believe me, this is only a quarter to the whole thing I've written, but I decided to seperate it into chapters to make the story seem...longer. [/happyface] I'm so smart.  
But it made me smile. I looooooooooove the little moments in here. But not to worry! I'll post the next chapter REAL soon! (The next chapter is even CUTER.) Thanks for being so patient and thanks for all the great reviews!**

Before I forget, here's my disclaimer again:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. THANK YOUUUUU. 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
Chapter FIVE****,**** YEAH BABY******

**xx**

Kendall turned wide eyes back to Kick as he kicked the edge of his skateboard into his hand and held it underneath his arm. He cut his eyes to her before he averted his gaze and cleared his throat as he walked to the door, a bit stiff.

"You like ice cream, right?" He asked, sounding a little forced. Kendall stared at his back, confusion and suspicion running through her mind, but above all, she felt warm inside. She knew Kick hated this shop, mostly because of how girly it was, but she never expected him to actually take _her_ here of his own free will. Nodding, she followed him and when Kick actually opened the door and stood in front of it with his arm extended inside the parlor, she felt her heart give a little jump in response. He was being a gentleman. And acting like he cared about her feelings and what she liked. Her eyes narrowed slightly. This wasn't the Kick she grew to hate. Forcing the thought away, she nodded at him in thanks and went inside with a small blush on her face.

Whatever she expected when she got up this morning, this certainly wasn't it.

Kick walked in behind her, his trademark glare and frown combo on his face as he headed up to the counter. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, seeing as his helmet barely reached over the top of the counter. The cashier, a young teenager, blinked and peered over the edge of the counter before she grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" The girl cooed, oblivious to Kick's figure becoming rigid and his fists tightened at his sides noticeably. Kendall raised an eyebrow at the cashier and smirked at Kick. So he had a problem with being called cute, did he? Or was it the 'little' part that had him worked up? She filed that little part away in the back of her mind for future reference. Kick opened his mouth to respond before he bit his tongue. He had to be on his best behavior today. Getting into a verbal fight with an ice cream girl wasn't going to help his situation any. Besides, Gunther had told him while he went to get Ol' Blue from his room before they left that girls liked the cute and sweet things and that, whether he liked it or not, most of the girl population thought he was cute.

No matter how much of a hardcore daredevil he was.

"What can I get for you, sweetie?" The cashier, whose nametag read Cindy, asked him.

He sighed and resumed his stoic, uncaring expression. "Vanilla cone, please." He grumbled, noting the surprised look on the cashier's face at his deep voice, and turned to Kendall, gesturing with his eyes to the menu hanging precariously above them. The blonde hummed in thought as her eyes raked over the menu.

Eyes brightening, she pointed at the menu and read, "I'd like to try this Mint Chocolate Cookie, please." Cindy nodded and rang up the orders with a cheeky grin as she gazed at the two of them.

"First date, huh?" The teenager pointed out, causing Kick and Kendall to go completely blank in the face. The cashier continued, oblivious to their growing angered expressions. "I remember my first date; it wasn't in an ice cream shop though. I think I would have preferred that. It was actually somewhere in the mountains, in a Food 'N Fix, much like the one here. I'd met this guy who was tall, blond, and he had this huge Mohawk with big, rippling muscles and –"

"WELL, as interesting as that is," Kendall interrupted, a forced grin on her face as her eye twitched. "We'd like our ice cream now." Cindy's eyes popped open in realization and she smacked her forehead.

"Oh, duh! Sorry guys! That'll be $6.35, please." Kick mechanically reached into his pocket and produced a 20 dollar bill and gave it to the cashier with narrowed eyes. Cindy either ignored it or was just that oblivious to a short guy in a helmet glaring daggers at her. "Out of a twenty…" Cindy mumbled to herself and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear as she counted out his change. Handing it over to him, she smiled sweetly. "Here's your change. I'll be right back with your ice cream." She promised and disappeared from sight.

"That was strange." Kick heard Kendall comment and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking at the menu again but not actually reading it. She needed something to look at other than _him_. The moment the cashier had said 'date', it just made the entire outing as awkward and uncertain as their relationship. Kick cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah." He replied shortly, still gazing at her with an eyebrow raised. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but didn't feel it was an appropriate enough question to ask in an ice cream parlor. He then decided he didn't care what was appropriate enough at the moment. He was a daredevil and that meant taking risks. "Kendall." He got her attention and she turned her head to glance at him, her eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"What is it, _Clarence_?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Cindy had probably just single-handedly ruined the whole day. Kendall had already been feeling a little out of place just hanging out with Kick, but now that the invisible line had been crossed by even mentioning the word 'date', she felt awkward even just looking at him. Whenever she saw Kick's face, she never thought of how cute he was, or how awesome or how great of a daredevil he was. She thought of how annoying he was, how much he got under her skin with his antics and attitude. But now, she didn't know what to think. She didn't even know what to do or how to go about it now. Was she just supposed to accept that it could very well be a date they were on or go on believing it was just an outing like they'd originally planned?

And why was her opinion of him steadily changing each second she spent with him?

"You're blushing."

"What?" Kendall blinked at the unexpected comment and raised a hand to her face. Much to her further embarrassment, she felt her face burning under the palm of her hand. She sighed and looked away, frowning. "Oh, shut up." She grumbled and her eyes narrowed further when she heard Kick snicker. "What did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you thought this was a date." He admitted and shrugged when she glanced at him.

"Does it matter?" She asked coldly. Kick raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No." He said simply and Kendall frowned.

"Here's your ice cream, sorry for the wait!" Cindy popped up and shoved their respective cones into their hands. Startled, they barely managed to grab a hold of them before giving glares to the cashier as they walked off. Instead of leaving, Kick headed over to a high-top table and scooted the chair out. He leapt into it and managed to keep his ice cream perfectly balanced in his hand. Kendall stared at him with a deadpan expression before sitting down across from him. They sat in silence, mulling over their thoughts. Kendall raised her head when she felt Kick's eyes on her. Their gazes locked and for some reason or another, Kendall felt trapped. She couldn't bring herself to look away from his penetrating gaze. Instead of eating her ice cream, she set the flat bottom of the cone on a nearby napkin and crossed her arms over the table.

"Do you?" She asked suddenly, watching him closely for any reaction similar to her own. When she saw he remained as passive as ever, she narrowed her eyes and linked her hands together under her chin.

"Do I what?" He responded back calmly, his deep voice sending vibrations down her spine as if he were shouting in her ear with that low baritone of his. She had no clue as to why puberty had altered his voice so young without changing his height as well. Perhaps that was for the best, considering he was more agile at his size than any other six foot daredevil out there. Kendall sighed heavily as one of her hands hit the table and she leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand, still staring at him.

"Do you think this is a date?" She asked carefully, wishing she could put her hand over his chest to feel the patterns of his heart beating, just to see if he would get as flustered as she was. On the outside, he remained cool and collected, but she knew better than that. She knew he showed emotion when the time called for it. Kick lowered his cone from his mouth and she saw he was smirking at her. Her eyebrows lowered slowly. That wasn't the emotion she was hoping for.

"What do you care what I think?" He asked challengingly and her eyes narrowed further.

"Why do you keep answering my question with a question?" Kendall challenged back.

"Why do you care if it is or isn't?"

"Why don't you act like you care if it is?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Why aren't you?" At this point, they had been too busy arguing to notice they had been slowly leaning toward each other across the table; their faces were almost touching as they glared at the other. Kendall frowned and by the time she realized how close she was to him, they both seemed to notice the entire ice cream parlor, cashier included, were staring at them incredulously. Some even with a hint of amusement. Kick blinked with wide eyes at the looks before his eyes narrowed. He sat back in his seat stubbornly, almost daring any of them to say a word. Kendall, however, felt her cheeks burn in a blush. She quickly sat down and shielded her face from the crowd of curious onlookers. She glared at Kick behind her hand.

"This is your fault." She growled. Kick's frown deepened.

"You started it."

"Only because you wouldn't answer my questions right!" She snapped and snatched her melting ice cream from the table and began eating it. "Infuriating jerk…" She mumbled under her breath, causing Kick to glance at her briefly before returning his gaze out the window. On the other side of the street, he caught something yellow and black bolting behind a scrub before grinning. Slowly, the blond head peeked out and waved.

"Gunther." Kick mumbled quietly in acknowledgement and nodded back. His best friend was watching him, as unbelievably creepy that sounded, so that he wouldn't screw up. He'd stepped on his ego enough to take Kendall to an ice cream parlor, now all he had to do was find another way to entertain, or keep her busy, for the rest of the day.

"What are you looking at, _Clarence_?" Kendall asked, irritated. Kick quickly looked away. Maybe he should just call it a day and tell her to go home. This was probably a mistake, taking her out like this in public.

"Nothing important." He replied calmly and finished off his ice cream with one bite. "So what now?" Kendall raised an eyebrow behind her cone.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kick shrugged.

"Well, I figured I should ask before I drag you somewhere else against your will." He admitted with a smirk and she glared.

"Well, aren't you the nice guy?" Kendall asked sarcastically and turned irritated eyes to the window. She had no idea what he would find interesting. Well…she did, but she didn't want to sit and watch him do crazy stunts. That would be boring. Maybe they could see a movie? Automatically, she shook her head and quickly shoved that idea aside. No way was she arguing with Kick about a movie. Raising her eyes to the sky, she saw a few clouds standing out from the clear blue. It looked like a very nice day, so maybe they could do something outdoors? Turning back to Kick, she noticed he was already staring at her.

"…what?" She asked, feeling a bit self-conscious and agitated. Instead, he crossed his arms on the table and raised his eyebrows in what looked like amusement.

"Did you decide on what you wanted to do now?" He asked, the corner of his mouth lifting. Kendall's eyes narrowed and she huffed. She leaned back in her seat and boldly kept her eyes on his as she thought. While they menacingly stared at one another, a shadow fell across the two of them causing them to break eye contact. Kendall glanced over and Kick aggravatingly raised his head up to see the one person he'd hoped to never see at an ice cream shop, or anywhere else for that matter – Wacky Jackie. She glared heatedly at Kendall before completely ignoring the blonde and turned to Kick with a flirtatious grin. The daredevil grimaced.

"Hi, Kick, what a surprise meeting you here." She breathed stalkerishly and she even seemed to be sweating a bit as she reached out behind her and snatched a chair from under someone. The poor customer crashed to the floor with a yelp and she drug the chair to Kick and Kendall's table, squeezing herself between them. Elbowing roughly at Kendall, she gazed adoringly at Kick, who seemed a bit disgusted at her person being so close to him. The blonde's eyes narrowed almost dangerously and she clenched her fists by her sides. Kick blinked at her, either noticing she was mad and realizing there was about to be a catfight on his hands, or that he just a little bit curious by how red her face had become so quickly in her anger.

"Yeah…surprise." He muttered half-heartedly and glared at Kendall, who frowned heavily in return. He knew it was only supposed to be him and Kendall, according to Ms. Fitzpatrick. Of course, Kick wouldn't want Jackie there even if he was on fire and she had the only bucket of water in the world. He'd rather drop and roll until he couldn't feel pain anymore, or burned to a crisp.

Whatever came first.

Standing up from the table, he avoided Jackie completely as he grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled her from the table. "Come on, Kendall." Kick muttered and began dragging the class president to the door, not caring if she stumbled. The brunette frowned and held her hand out as if to stop him but paused when she saw their hands tighten together noticeably. Jackie could only watch in despair as the pair made their way to the exit before she bolted after them.

She had one chance.

"Kick, wait!" She shouted and skidded to a halt in front of him. She took a hold of his shoulders and dragged him away from Kendall, who sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Listen to reason, Kick! Remember – _she's_ the enemy!" Jackie whispered fiercely in his ear. The daredevil leaned back from her and raised an eyebrow. "She hates you and…you hate her! That's how it's supposed to be!" Jackie pleaded and bowed her head. "You know, you still haven't gone down Widowmaker's Peak by yourself." She reminded him and grabbed his small hands in her slightly larger ones. "You still can! I'll be there when you come down it, okay?" Just as she was about to get ready to drag him along behind her, his hand ripped itself from her grasp.

"No, Jackie." Kick refused, though looking like he was regretting what was coming out of his mouth. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but standing in front of a pink ice cream parlor with the two girls he'd be shot first before he stood within two feet of either of them. "I can't go down Widowmaker's Peak while Kendall is with me. I'll have to go some other time." He paused. "And that's not a promise."

Jackie shook her head. "But Kick, _she _doesn't even like stunts!" The crazed fangirl growled and gestured to Kendall as Kick's eyes cut to the blonde in question.

"I know. In fact, I don't really like her all that much." Kick admitted. Kendall deadpanned and glared at them.

"Um…hello? I can hear every word you're saying." She called out, looking a bit insulted. They ignored her and she sighed. It wasn't like she asked for this. It was all Kick's idea. She wasn't even sure where Kick would get an idea like this much less ask her to join him in getting ice cream and who knows what else he had planned. Jackie's frown faded a bit and she looked hopefully at Kick. The daredevil sighed and shook his head before looking back at his companion for the day.

"No can do, Jackie. Whether you like it or not, I'll be with Kendall for the rest of the day, so go bother Gunther or something." Kick told her, his eyes piercing into hers.

Jackie froze, her heart falling into her stomach. She stared into Kick's stubborn narrowed eyes, hoping with any ray of hope that he would grin at her and tell her he was just kidding. In any other situation, if he were to look at her that way, she'd melt on the spot in a puddle of fangirl goo. But right now, everything about this situation made her anything but miserable. She knew she lost Kick. She'd lost him before she ever had him. Gradually, Jackie raised her gaze to the annoyed Kendall that stood a few feet away with her arms crossed. She blinked when she noticed the brunette's gaze on her. Jackie sighed before she turned narrowed, angered eyes to the daredevil's frown.

"Hear this, Kick Buttowski." She began eerily as she stood and bent down uncomfortably close to Kick's face. His lip curled but otherwise, he stood his ground. He knew she was challenging him and he wasn't about to back down. "I will not give up. I will never quit fighting for you. You are destined to be with me, do you hear me?" She growled and pointed an accusing finger at Kendall, whose arms dropped a bit in confusion. "You are not his true love! You have no right, nay, the _privilege_, to be in his very presence! I will defeat you, just you wait! Don't give up, Kick! Don't let our love die out!" And with that parting statement, Jackie turned and dashed off to parts unknown.

Probably to plot a way to get Kendall out of his life forever by whatever means necessary.

Kick stared after Jackie until a violent shiver ran through his spine. "I really don't like her." He mumbled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. He shook his head and faced Kendall before he blinked at seeing her shocked face. "…what?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Slowly, Kendall blinked a few times and caught his gaze with her own. When she didn't say anything, Kick's frown deepened and he tilted his head as he watched her eyes clear up. Seemed she had been thinking.

"Why would she say something like that?" Kendall nearly whispered. Kick shrugged and glared behind him in the direction that Jackie ran off in.

"Because she's wacky. If I were you, I would stay as far away from her as possible. She might be taking a few shots at you when you least expect it." He warned her and turned on his heel to fetch his skateboard. Kendall blinked and shook her head.

"Not about that. I meant about me not being your… true love." Kendall muttered and winced at the words that left her mouth. "I-I mean, it's not like I don't know that or anything but why point it out, y'know?" She ground out between her teeth, aggravated at herself for acing hurt that Jackie would deny her that. Kick stooped to pick up his skateboard, his head bent as he glared at the concrete. The class president couldn't see his face and she was pretty sure she didn't want to. What was she talking about? She knew she wasn't supposed to like Kick. That's how it was made to be. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. He was never supposed to ask her to hang out with him. He wasn't supposed to take her for a ride on his skateboard. He wasn't supposed to buy her ice cream.

It wasn't supposed to turn out like it had, which is why it had her so terribly confused. Why did she keep feeling these little tugs in her heart every time he looked at her now? Why did she feel like she never wanted this day to end?

Clenching her eyes shut, they narrowed angrily. Without looking at Kick, she stormed past him. They needed to go back to disliking each other, to arguing every time they saw each other. Nothing else needed to be said. She was going to go home and she was going to forget any of it had happened before she lost her mind.

"Hey, you might wanna –" She heard Kick begin before the ground beneath her slid under her feet. She gasped and her eyes popped open to see the world tumbling around her and slammed her eyelids shut again. Letting out a strangled noise, she prepared herself for sudden pain when suddenly she felt the universe right itself in her head. She kept her eyes clenched shut as she waited but nothing happened. She felt no impact of any kind.

But she was suddenly very warm.

Cracking open one eye, she warily looked around before she froze. Kick was right there in her face, his eyes opened wide in what looked like a sort of shocked surprise. She felt his arm wrapped around her midsection, holding her securely close to his own body and his other arm was holding her legs up high enough that she wasn't touching the ground at all. It was then she noticed that her arms were locked tightly around his neck, her face dangerously close to his own. They sat in that locked position for what felt like an eternity, staring at each other with the same level of shock and surprise.

"Uh..." Kick uttered.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat and immediately the spell was broken. Whatever had been holding them there left and as quickly as they allowed, they jumped apart, scrambling to put some distance between the other. Kendall happened to glance up to see a middle-aged man standing in front of the ice cream shop with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and went inside, muttering about kids and hormones. The blonde fought to keep her breathing under control. Her heart was jumping around erratically, and she was positive that it had everything to do with the daredevil standing not two feet from her. She took in a deep breath. That did _not_ just happen.

Kick swallowed and kept his back to the blonde. He didn't know how to explain what just happened. He wasn't even sure what it was to start with. All he knew was one second Kendall was slipping on his skateboard, the next she came crashing into his arms. It was instinct to tighten his muscles so she wouldn't take him down with her – pure instinct. But what wasn't instinct was to hold her there for longer than necessary. Taking in a deep breath and steeling his nerves, he turned around, his eyes still wide as he looked at her. Kendall had a hand over her heart and was focused on slowing it down, taking in deep, measured breaths.

At this, Kick raised an eyebrow before he allowed a grin to fall on his face. He flipped the forgotten skateboard up into his hands and lowered a yellow-gloved hand into her vision.

"Need a hand?" He asked and his grin widened when her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his. Kendall's eyes narrowed but she slowly raised her hand and set it in his. He grunted as he tugged her to her feet. He threw his skateboard down on the gravel and turned his head just enough to where he could look at her. "Come on."

Kendall blinked and glanced down at the skateboard, uneasiness filling her veins. "Um…how about I just walk this time?" Kick's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"Scared?" She scoffed.

"Hardly." The blonde snapped and crossed her arms. "I'm just not the skateboarding type." Kick rolled his eyes but obliged her this time. After what had just transpired, he was hard pressed to believe that she was still a bit flustered and did not want to touch him just then.

"Fine." He agreed and began to roll away by using his foot to move him at a slow enough speed for Kendall to keep up with. The blonde sighed and took a deep breath in with her nose before walking after him. He was infuriating. He was short. He was probably the most confusing person she'd ever met, and that included Jackie.

Kendall wondered how much longer Kick was going to keep this up. Or how much more she could take without snapping.

**xx**

A/N: NINE PAGES OF THIS. Asdlkjgoaidjgljakld. I know, I know. It hasn't been that long since I updated last, but COME ON. After posting the last chapter, I just. Couldn't. STOP. The cuuuuuteness. THE CUTENESS. :is shot: I'm still working on the next chapter and the more I write, the more I think I should probably figure out how I'm gonna end this. I have no ending so far since I've been writing on a whim and my fangirlish desires. . DON'T JUDGE ME. [/dances in a hula skirt] Actually, if anybody has any ideas on how I could end this, please send a detailed PM with your idea. I'd LOVE to hear them!**  
****ANYWAY, I hope this is to your liking. If it's not, well, then there's nothing I can do but sit here on my couch of perpetual loneliness and SOB.  
...hahah, just kidding. I don't sob. I write utterly cute things and I squeal shamelessly at them.**

But here's my disclaimer, as if you didn't already know it:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. C:


	6. Chapter 6

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
OMG IT'S CHAPTER SIX**

**xx**

"Where are you taking me now, _Clarence_?"

"I don't know, why don't you pick something for once, _Kendall_?"

"Because I thought you already had something planned, _shrimp_."

Kick swore he was going to rip out his own hair.

It wasn't even 4pm yet and he was ready to forget the whole thing and go home. It wasn't worth it. After they'd left the ice cream shop, they'd done nothing but argue. And bicker. And rip on each other as best as they knew how. He had to admit, some of the comebacks they came up with were creative. But despite all this, it wasn't a very nice outing, if Kick had to say so himself.

But since it was Kendall, who could blame him?

Kick grit his teeth and forced down a rude comment. He knew he was supposed to be nice and try and be friendly, but she was making it increasingly difficult. "How about a movie, then?" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Immediately, the two were reminded of their not-so-offical kiss they'd shared in the vacant theatre. A light blush dusted Kendall's cheeks and she cleared her throat, turning her head so Kick wouldn't notice.

Kick himself had a funny tickling feeling in his stomach from the reminder. He brushed it off as having eaten something funky earlier and sighed, his eyes narrowed as he stared off down the sidewalk.

"I guess that's a no." He mused when all he heard was silence and folded his arms over his chest as he came to a stop on his skateboard. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to get to know her better if he was to do something that interested her. "What do you like to do, then?" Kick asked in a tone he hoped wasn't insulting. The last thing he wanted was another argument to spring up, no matter how much he enjoyed them.

Kendall's eyes darted to his for a split second. "You're actually asking me what my hobbies are?" She muttered before a grin split her face, a thought occurring to her. "Actually, I just thought of something. Remember when you said you'd rather punch yourself in the face than dance with me?"

Curious, Kick nodded and raised an eyebrow. Turning to face him, her grin turned into a smirk as she gazed down at him almost intimidatingly. At least it would be if he weren't a hardcore daredevil, but he had to admit, her height did give her an advantage.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "And remember when I said I'd like to see that?" At this, Kick's expression went blank.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I assure you, I am very serious." Kendall told him, and to his ever-growing irritation, she knelt to his level and put her fists under her chin, just waiting for him to injure himself for her enjoyment. Kick's eyes narrowed as he stared defiantly at her.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Kick. You said yourself someday I would see it. Today feels like that day, don't you agree?" She joked and her grin widened, her blue eyes blinking at him innocently. His frown deepened.

"I am not punching myself in the face, Kendall." Kick argued, crossing his arms. "Especially not for your amusement." However, Kendall seemed to be just as stubborn as he was. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to him. He refrained from backing away and held her gaze.

"Either you do that, or we go back to my house and play Daredevil Dress-up, because quite frankly, I think that's a better idea." The young Buttowski boy stared at her and his eye twitched at the visual she had created in his mind. Kick's deadpan expression didn't budge but he did manage to glance about him almost casually for any witnesses.

Deciding that harming himself was the safer (and less humuliating) option, he let out a small groan of agitation and gave Kendall a nod. Satisfied, she scooted back and watched with wide, excited eyes.

Clenching his eyes shut, he held his arm out as far as he could reach and fisted his gloved hand. He could've sworn, through his intense concentration so that he _wouldn't_ give himself a black eye or a busted nose, that Kendall was holding her breath as she waited. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he steeled his nerves and brought his fist back as forcefully as he could into his face. He reeled from the punch and took a few steadying steps back.

After the actual initial shock of punching himself in the face was over, the stinging pain came and he grimaced with a hiss, holding a hand to his cheek. That would be a nice bruise, he thought discouragingly. Cracking open an eye painfully, he caught Kendall's gaze and had to blink in surprise. She looked a tad bit concerned and had a hand stretched toward him as if debating to help him, though as soon as she caught him looking at her, she quickly tried to hide it with little success and crossed her arms.

"Nice job, _Clarence_." She mumbled and cleared her throat. "Didn't think you'd actually pull that off." Kick allowed a small grin on his lips at her attempt to hide her concern.

"Well, what can I say? I am a daredevil." He boasted and stood up to his full height, which in actuality wasn't that much. "Do it all and then some." He winced when the smile painfully stretched the newly forming bruise on his cheek but he didn't care. Kendall rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Way of the daredevil, right." She then grinned. "I can't believe you actually did that. I should've had a camera so I could record it and watch it on those days when you really get on my nerves." Kick snickered at the thought.

"That would be every day."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it seems everyday you and I always have something to argue about." She mused. Kick raised an eyebrow at her and his gaze shifted to her from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kick was confused. He thought she didn't have a problem with having a battle of wits with him everytime they came across the other. Kendall sighed and hooked her hands together behind her back.

"It's just... I wonder sometimes. What is it that makes us hate each other so much? I don't even remember meeting you for the first time anymore." She admitted softly. The daredevil pursed his lips and opened his mouth to retort but realized that... neither did he. She continued when he didn't answer. "I mean, I know I'm not supposed to like you, because you are pretty much everything I am not -"

Here, Kick smirked and snickered. "Yeah, handsome, awesome, and cool." Kendall sent him a hateful glare and he laughed. She heaved a sigh before laughing along with him, counting off on her fingers playfully.

"Don't forget rude, short, stubborn, egomaniac, adrenaline junkie -"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Kick interrupted testily. Kendall smirked at him then nudged his shoulder hesitantly with her elbow. He turned toward the touch in confusion and glanced up at her.

"If I had asked, would we have gone to the movies?" The daredevil blinked.

"Well, if that's what you had wanted to do, then yes." Kendall frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay, Kick. What's up with you?" She asked, finally stopping and pointedly putting her hands on her hips. Kick stopped and stared.

Uh oh. He recognized that stance. His mother did it all the time with his father. Just by that action, he knew he was about to be interrogated.

Kick rubbed his sore cheek and frowned. "What are you -"

"Oh don't give me that. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. This is the first time we've hung out socially of our own free will. Something's up. And I want to know what it is. Right now." She demanded sternly. Kick let his eyes fall to the ground.

"Geez, you sound like my mother." He griped and she scoffed in response before she frowned again. He heaved a sigh.

"Okay, okay. You got me." He admitted and raised his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he added, "I knew I couldn't hide it from you any longer." Kendall raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What?"

"I...need..." He thought hard. What would he need from her? Friendship? Help on homework? "Um... I wanted to..." He wrung his hands together. The blonde, getting impatient with his stalling, raised her hand threateningly, almost playfully, as if to smack him.

"Get on with it or I'll hurt you."

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't be strong enough to do any damage." The blonde cut her gaze to his, an evil glint in her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked almost too casually. Kick continued, oblivious to the oncoming danger.

"You're a girl and a very thin one. You wouldn't be able to punch without throwing off your balance and -" He was abruptly cut off when something collided, albiet sloppily, with his face and sent him off his feet onto the hard sidewalk. He gasped in surprise and quickly leapt to his feet, his hands coming to rest on his abused face as he growled at her. "What was that for?" He exclaimed and cringed at the onslaught of pain it brought.

"Now... who isn't able to throw a punch?" She asked mockingly with a smug grin. Glaring, he gently rubbed the palm of his hand over his face as she turned and continued walking. He could already feel his face swelling from the beating his poor face had suffered.

"Biscuits." He grumbled and snatched up his forgotten skateboard before marching off after her. "What the heck, Kendall?" The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and avoided his hard glare.

"It made me feel better."

"Oh, happy to be of service to you." He grumbled sarcastically and pouted stubbornly. They walked in silence for a fraction of a second before Kendall glanced at him as discreetly as she could. She couldn't help the snicker that bubbled up in her throat at his expression. He was actually _pouting_. Kick Buttowski, the hardcore suburban daredevil, looked like he was sulking beside her.

He looked, dare she say it, almost _cute_.

Kick paused in curiosity when he heard her stifle a giggle. Blinking in surprise, he turned to stare at her emotionless mask until she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, holding her sides and she literally rolled on the floor, her long blonde hair creating a curtain over her face.

"Haha, Kick, you should see your face right now!" She cried, unable to hold it in any longer. She laughed until tears ran down her eyes until she caught the daredevil's expression. He was watching her with a raised eyebrow and folded arms, almost as though calmly asking if she was done. Though, upon catching his face again, she pressed her lips together into a thin line to keep from giggling like an insane schoolgirl.

And failed.

"Hahahahaha, oh, I'm sorry." She sobered up somewhat and grinned up at him. "It's just... unusual seeing such a funny expression on your face." She admitted and brushed her hair over her shoulder unconsciously.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "Have you decided anything else you want to do or am I going to have to pick again?" Kendall picked herself up from the sidewalk, dusting off her outfit.

"Well, we could always go and play dress-up like I suggested earlier." She implied with a devilish grin and began walking toward the direction of her house, fully set on going through with that idea. "That is - unless you're too manly to dress like a girl." She called over her shoulder.

Kick's eyes narrowed angrily under the shadow of his helmet and turned away from her, not appreciating being laughed at or mocked. He clenched his fists and prepared a retort before something caught his eye off in the distance. A black and yellow spot darting behind a shrub with binoculars. Kick squinted. Ignoring Kendall, who hadn't even noticed he'd left, he walked casually toward his unexpecting friend behind the shrub and stood beside it with a deadpan expression as he inspected the gloved fingers on his hand.

"Hey, Gunther."

"Hi, Kick." The bush responded. There was a pause before a familiar face popped out of the leaves with wide eyes. "Oh man, you weren't supposed to see me!" The blond cried in dismay. He cursed his inability to be sneaky.

"How goes the stalking business?" The daredevil asked. Gunther rolled his eyes.

"It's actually pretty boring. I've been taking notes and..." The Norse boy paused and brought out a sketchpad, flipping through it idly before pointing at something Kick couldn't see. "You guys have actually been pretty civil until that violent episode just now. What exactly happened to lead up to that?" Gunther asked in curiosity as he eyed the darkening bruise on his best friend's face.

Kick shrugged. "Kendall said she wanted me to punch myself, so it was either that or... Are you writing this down?" Gunther, having been writing furiously in his notepad, stopped and grinned sheepishly. He tapped the paper with the pencil nervously.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick wants specific details." Kick gaped at him.

"Have you been reporting back to her what I've been doing?" The daredevil asked with wide eyes. Gunther shrugged and tried to look anywhere else but at his friend's face.

"Not with everything... I mean, you two only just started like two hours ago." He reminded Kick and slid the pencil behind his ear, his eyes roaming the short phrases on the little notepad. "Only thing I have down is **skateboard ride**, **ice cream shop**, and **was punched in face twice**, and I'm pretty sure I heard something about a dress. Not a very productive date, if I say so myself."

Kick ground his teeth together, his eyebrows knitting together tightly. His nerves were shot. He was tired of this whole arrangement and now, he couldn't take anymore. He was tired of pretending, he was tired of making nice with his enemy and worse, he was tired of being bribed into doing something he didn't want to do.

He'd had enough.

"Gunther, how many times do I have to say it's not a date? I didn't even want to go through with this! I still don't! This is probably the most useless day I've ever had!" The daredevil seethed, oblivious to Gunther's eyes darting to what was behind him and widening in shock.

He continued despite the warning gestures Gunther was sending him. "Kendall has been nothing but a thorn in my side every since she came to my house this morning and spending the day with her is not going to make anything different, no matter what everybody else thinks! She even wants to play _dress-up_! I've been forcing myself to be nice to her all day and I just can't take it anymore!"

"Kick, don't -"

"Gunther, I don't want to hear it, just go and tell Ms. Fitzpatrick our deal is off. I can't stand another minute with -"

"KICK!" The blond boy finally shouted over his friend's rant. Kick stopped and blinked in confusion. Gunther pointed meekly behind the daredevil with a dejected expression. Kick swore at that moment his blood ran cold when he saw Kendall standing behind him.

"Aw, biscuits..."

**xx**

A/N: Um... SURPRISE? :'D

Man... I don't even know how many words or pages this is. But I'll know as soon as I upload it. Yay. I had to write this all on WordPad since my Microsoft Office Word 2007 quit working on me. Blagh. Anyway, I hope it's satisfactory. I did my best to keep them in character, I did. But I think I'm losing my touch. I don't know. You be the judge.

I honestly don't know how this happened. I got ONE random idea earlier today for this chapter and then BAM! Here this came out. I've been writing and writing since about 8pm and now it's almost 2am. Freakin' A, man. But look on the bright side. KENDALL KNOWS NOW. What will happen next? I don't honestly know myself. Should I make it angst-y? I don't think I made it funny enoughhh. x.x

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL PATIENCE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
AND NOW I PROUDLY PRESENT CHAPTER SEVEN**

**xx**

Eyes wide, he slowly turned to see Kendall standing behind him as her wide eyes began to gradually fill with tears. The look of absolute hurt and betrayal on her face made his heart drop into his stomach. Kick gulped and frowned.

"K-Kendall..." He whispered and stretched a hand to her before glancing back at Gunther. "Um, how much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough." She whimpered steadily. Kick racked his brain for answers.

"It's not what you think, I was just -"

"Is that really what you think?" Her low voice caught him off guard and he winced. Behind him, Gunther slowly emerged from the shrub. "Was this all just because of some _deal_? Was I just some... pawn to you?"

"Wait, Kendall, it's not Kick's fault. He was just -"

"SHUT IT, GUNTHER." Kendall forcefully interrupted the Norse boy and he promptly slapped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. The blonde girl shifted her angered eyes back to Kick's and he felt a shiver run down his spine in response.

"Look, Kendall, it's not a big deal. All that happened was Mz. Fitzpatrick told me I needed to learn to get along with you and to get me to agree to that, she bribed me with things I wouldn't be able to resist under normal circumstances. Then we made a bet." Kick explained in a monotoned, uncaring voice. Kendall's eyes seemed to darken. She took in a deep breath before stomping up to the daredevil.

The slap she proceeded to give his unabused cheek should've surprised him more than it actually did.

He stepped back a few inches and glared at her but said nothing as he rubbed the stinging side of his face. The blonde then turned her red eyes to Gunther, making the boy let out an unmanly squeak. Without another word, she marched up to the daredevil's sidekick and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. He howled in pain and collapsed on the sidewalk, clutching his leg.

"Why did he get the less painful option?" Gunther whined as Kick helped him back to his feet.

"Geez, Kendall. Psycho much?" Kick asked sarcastically, but when no sarcastic retort came back, he cut his eyes to her and frowned. Then he gulped.

To Kick, she looked positively livid. She looked so angry, seething in pure fury as she looked to be preparing for the hurt of a lifetime that it actually made him second guess himself.

But to Gunther, seeing past the loathing and feelings of dismemberment, she looked broken. She looked betrayed, but worst of all, she looked like she was positively heart-broken. The blond boy paused as he tried to process what that meant. If she looked like she'd had her heart broken, then that meant... That she liked Kick. If her violent tendencies were anything to go on, that is.

Gunther's eyes widened as he stared at Kendall. Not even having spent the entire day with Kick Buttowski, the boy she _hated_, and the short (1)twelve-year-old had managed to somehow "woo" the class president in that limited amount of time. The blond boy couldn't grasp the concept.

Kick must've been quite the gentlemen, Gunther mused as he glanced at the daredevil with wide eyes. The Magnuson boy didn't know Kick had it in him to even be remotely civil, especially to Kendall. The blonde girl always had had a way of getting on Kick's nerves and she his.

Just then, she angrily lashed out, snatching the front of Kick's jumpsuit and heaving him up to her level. The daredevil held his hands up in a nondefensive gesture with a wince. He thoroughly expected another punch from her. But after a few moments of holding his breath, he cracked open an eye when nothing happened and froze on the spot, his eyes wide. She was inches from his face, her narrowed eyes piercing through him like a sharp-edged knife.

He suddenly wished he were at Dead Man's Drop.

"_Clarence_," He winced at the venom in her voice that he'd never heard until now. Kendall's lips pressed into a thin line. He cringed and his eyes darted from her free hand to her face. "Was it all just a bet? None of it was real?" She seemed to be fishing for some kind of comfort, anything that would make something that happened today not just for the sake of a bet. Anything that would make it true.

Kick's eyes darted to Gunther, who was still standing silently beside his short friend and sighed, his gaze switching to her hand that was fisted up in his jumpsuit. "Well...honestly, it started out as a bet because I was going to lose my skateboard if I didn't ask you out, and I thought that -"

"I _knew_ it was a date..." Gunther interjected softly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. They both directed heated glares at the blond boy and he quickly turned away, whistling innocently. Kick rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to finish, but was interrupted by the blonde.

"I...I thought that..." The glare on her face vanished entirely as she gazed at the fabric on his jumpsuit. Kendall's chest heaved a few times, as if preparing for the crying session of her lifetime, but forced it down. "I thought you actually wanted to be my friend. I thought that we were having fun... I thought...that you..._liked_ me..."

"Uh..." Kick's eyes widened. She then angrily released him as the tears overflowed from her eyes. Kick watched with a grimace as she tried to console herself and reached a hand toward her. She quickly turned away and forced the pain down.

"Why do I even care? It's not like I was enjoying myself or anything! Who would ever enjoy spending time with a jerk like you?" And with that, she was running, pumping her arms to get as fast as she allowed, as far away from him as she could get, a waterfall of tears pouring from her eyes.

Kendall knew she was overreacting. She knew she was just speaking out of a broken heart, but darn it, she had really thought that Kick _liked _her and was enjoying her company. Now that she knew he had only asked her to hang out with him was because of some bet, she felt her heart break without even really knowing why.

She hated how bad she was crying over this. It was embarrassing how much her heart hurt. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be angrier at him. She wanted to fuel her hatred of him even more by hitting him until he hurt too. But... somehow she couldn't. Each time he had looked at her, she felt her heart tug on the inside and she didn't know why. Kick had been acting like the kind of friend she'd wanted all along.

Now that she knew it was all just fake, she felt like she'd been used up and thrown aside.

Behind her as she sprinted off, Kick and Gunther watched her go, each with equally saddened expressions.

"Kendall..." The daredevil said softly and extended an arm to her rapidly disappearing figure before he made as if to chase after her, but stopped. "KENDALL, WAIT! It's not, it's... AGH!" Kick cried out an aggravation and grabbed his helmet as though to yank it off and fling it off into the distance. Instead, he clenched his fist and sighed before he turned to his friend. He threw an arm in the direction that Kendall was in. "What... what do I do now? Now I'll lose my skateboard and get piles of homework. Not to mention that I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school because I failed." Kick frowned heavily and covered his eyes with his hands as a groan slipped out of his throat.

"Well, I didn't certainly didn't expect this outcome." Gunther finally spoke. Kick didn't reply but instead lowered one hand to glance at the blond boy. The daredevil sank to his knees on the concrete. The enormous weight of what just happened finally caught up to him and his eyebrows drew together in confusion as his stomach lurched almost painfully.

The daredevil clutched at his heart. "Gunther," Kick began softly, his deep voice almost breathless. "What have I done?"

Gunther was kind enough to provide a metaphorical list as he counted on his fingers. "You made a deal with our teacher out of pure selfishness, you asked Kendall out on a date... You did, don't deny it," He quickly interrupted the shorter twelve-year-old sternly when he went to protest. "You didn't think about her feelings while doing all these nice things with her, and finally, you stupidly revealed to her your true intentions and now she's run off crying and is heart-broken."

Kick blinked at Gunther with wide eyes.

"Did I leave anything out?" The Magnuson boy asked skeptically as he crossed his arms over his chest. The daredevil looked down at his feet and sighed softly, his eyebrows drawn up in his anxiety. If Gunther weren't trying to get Kick to see the light, then he'd feel guilty criticising his best friend. But right now, it needed to be done.

Finally, Kick shook his head and cringed as Kendall's words came back like a whiplash into his mind. He understood he had hurt her, and bad too, he just didn't understand why she was hurting as bad as she was. He and Kendall weren't friends, not even acquaintances. She'd said herself that they hate each other, so why was she crying over him using her in a deal? He raised his eyes back to Gunther's, who was still giving him a stern glare.

"Gunther." Kick began and reached out with his gloved hands and set them on his friend's shoulders. "You know why, don't you? You know why she's crying like this." When Gunther didn't respond, Kick shook his shoulders. "Gunther, I... I have to fix this. Tell me why she's crying."

Gunther sighed. "Kick, even if you know how to fix it, what are you even going to do?" Kick threw his arms up in the air, a last ditch attempt at keeping what was left of his sanity.

"I don't know, I just don't know! I never understood the female mind. But I have to do something! I can't just... let her be alone right now. She's... she's crying, Gunther. She's _crying_ because of me. I have to know."

Gunther blinked in shocked disbelief. Hesitantly, he reached out and tapped the boy on his helmet as if making sure he wasn't a phantom of his imagination. "Are you really Kick? Because you're being awfully sentimental." The Norse boy concluded with a suspicious expression. Kick gave him a deadpan glare and waved his hand away.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled before flinging his arms down by his sides. He slowly dragged his hands down his face. "Gunther, _please_."

The blond boy blinked at the desperation in his friend's voice. It wasn't his usual deep-throated tone, it had a pleading edge to it now. The look of concentration on Kick's face was intense and focused. He put his hands on the daredevil's tiny shoulders in response.

"Kick, listen to me carefully, okay?" Gunther began slowly, making sure he had his attenton. The shorter of the two tended to be a bit attention deficit sometimes when he wasn't doing a stunt, so he had to be positive that Kick was listening to him. But considering the situation, Gunther had to wonder if he'd had the stuntman's attention the whole time.

"Kendall _likes_ you." Kick blinked owlishly back at him.

"...What?"

Gunther groaned under his breath. "Kick, watch me, okay? _Kendall_," He paused and pointed in the direction that the distressed blonde had run off in, watching as Kick's eyes flickered that way as well. "_Likes_," Here, the Norse boy pointed a finger at Kick's chest. "_You_."

"B-but..." The daredevil stuttered with wide eyes and the blond boy swiftly placed a hand over his mouth to quiet his broken sentences.

"Just trust me, she does." Gunther interrupted. "She practically gave herself away just now when she slapped you and... kicked me," He muttered with a grimace and rubbed his leg. "Besides, you should've seen her face when you opened the door for her at the ice cream shop." The blond boy teased and nudged the daredevil. The shorter boy didn't acknowledge it. Kick was still trying to process that Kendall actually liked him.

"Kendall... _likes_... me?" The daredevil carefully asked, turning wide eyes to Gunther in disbelief. The other boy nodded sagely. "Kendall... likes _me_..." He repeated again breathlessly as he placed two hands on his chest, indicating himself. Then his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up in a sudden realization.

"_Kendall_ likes... me! I get it now!"

Gunther was surprised when Kick suddenly took off down the road without a moment's hesitation, snatching his skateboard off the sidewalk, and flying off in the direction that Kendall had run off in. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he called out, "WAIT, KICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I HAVE TO TALK TO KENDALL!" Kick called back over his shoulder and soon, he vanished from view. Gunther sighed and took out the notepad, writing down a few things.

"I wish I were getting paid to do this." He sighed.

**xx**

"Stupid jerk..."

The blonde muttered to herself. "Stupid, idiotic, rebellious, immature, ugly, short, _JERK_! I hope he contracts some weird, embarrassing, fatal disease and just dies. I hope he just _dies_ from it!" Kendall whispered harshly to herself, hoping she didn't sound crazy as she sat at the library. She was sitting in the very back at a vacant table, hunched over and hugging her legs as she cried into her knees. But she figured if Kick would even decide to come looking for her, he woudn't come there first.

"Well, y'know, that's the thing about fatal diseases," Someone drawled next to her. Startled, Kendall's head whipped to the side and saw the least person she ever expected to find in the library of all things - Kick's elder brother, Brad Buttowski. He was leaning against a shelve of books casually, inspecting his fingers. "They do tend to kill people."

Her eyes narrowed, her defensive walls building up as he nonchalantly walked over to her and sat down silently in the chair beside her. She scooted away with a distrustful glare but he pretended not to notice and picked at his teeth. His eyes shifted to her back and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you crying?"

Kendall froze and turned her face just enough that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "No." She said softly.

"Hm..." Brad gave her a look of disbelief, as he could see the red veins in her eyes, but shrugged. "Eh, not my business." He leaned his arms on the table, still peering at her out of the corner of his eyes. She blinked and sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.

"What do you want, _Brad_?" She growled, not one to be messed with at the moment. She knew of Kick's brother and all the things he did. Selfish things. Seems that runs in the family, she thought scornfully. The eldest Buttowski boy blinked at her tone before he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just passing through. Though I must say, I've suddenly taken an interest in your case." Brad told her, a sly look in his eyes as he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. Kendall glared at him distrustfully and curled in on herself.

"Oh, go jump off Widowmaker's Peak, why don't you." She mumbled.

"I'm afraid that's my brother's fancy, not mine." Brad stood and circled her chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hm... if the reason you're crying is what I think it is, then I think we have a way of helping one another." The blonde girl raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" She snapped. "You've never gone out of your way to speak to me until now, so why the sudden attention?"

He did nothing but cross his arms. "I've been looking for an excuse to pound the dillweed, not that I actually need one but I just need to know where he is, and you obviously need closure or something. Whatever it is that girls like to do when they're dumped." Brad waved a hand idly.

Kendall slowly raised her head, her watery eyes wide. "Dumped? You... You think I was dumped?" She asked, her fragile brain, already shattered beyond repair, tried to feel at least insulted by the comment but to no avail. Blinking, she let out a humorous laugh and glared at him. "Closure? Why would I need closure? There's no reason for me to need closure." She rambled. She knew she was rambling. She usually rambled when she was upset, hurt, or in need of comfort. Right at the moment, she could really use the last one. But Brad was the last person she would want to go to for that.

Honestly, she didn't even know if she wanted Kick pulverized to begin with, so she went with the safer, non guilty route. She wiped her eyes and took in a deep, calming breath. "You don't need to do any of that for me, I'm already feeling better, but thanks for the concern, _Brad_."

Brad's eyes narrowed and Kendall was reminded of who he was related to. "Cut the crap, blondie. I know my stupid brother did this to you. I know you want some kind of revenge on him and I'm the only one who can give it to him. Besides, I'm not doing it for you. I have a... score to settle with Kick for what he did to me earlier." He sneered and cracked his knuckles. "It would just be hitting two birds with one stone, you know what I mean?"

Kendall thought long and hard about her answer. She knew it could mean, but not in the literal sense, life or death for Kick. On one hand, she got her revenge and might quite possibly feel better about the whole situation. On the other, Kick lived on happily in his life and got to keep his little skateboard and his happy little friends. Her eyes narrowed and a slow, evil grin spread across her face. Brad, having watched the emotions playing across her face, smirked and held out his hand.

Reaching out as well, they shook hands. "What do you need to know?" Kendall grinned.****

xx

A/N: YESIAMSOREADY. I think this is my favorite chapter. I finished this as fast as my little fingers could go. But I had a dream. About Kick and Kendall. FINALLY. It was depressing and angsty BUT BRILLIANT. So I got up and began writing. And writing. And WRITING. OMGIWROTESOMUCH. I hope this is also... satisfactory. c:  
Okay, I know this is getting pretty high up on the chapter numbers, so just let me say that the next chapter shall be the last one. YAY.  
BY THE WAY... _**Mr. Alaska **_**is writing a fantastic version of my story in his own words! THIS STORY. I'm so ecstatic! :'D If his ****Christmas with the Enemy**** story is anything to go on, it will be AMAZING. GO CHECK IT OUT. I COMMAND THEE.**

After you read and review this one of course, psh, haha. :3 Oh. (1). I noticed that in the first chapter, I said Kick was eight. That was my mistake and I've been corrected, so now I use his correct age. :'D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. ...THANKS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dare to Dream  
The Sole Survivor  
AND OMG IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER EIGHT  
****ENJOY******

**xx**

Foot pumping against the gravel, Kick flew down the street as fast as he could, looking almost like a white and red blur to the naked eye. His eyes focused in on one house as he hooked his hand on a lightpole, turning the corner onto the cul de sac where he and Kendall both lived. Without even bothering to stop his skateboard, he hopped off and ran up the porch steps to the Perkin's home, banging his hand as hard as he could on the door.

"KENDALL! Kendall? Open up, I have to talk to you!" He shouted and to his surprise, the door opened on its own, accompanied with a loud, eerie creak. Kick blinked and glared suspiciously at the door. He turned to look behind him with a raised eyebrow. Hesitantly, he took a step inside, glancing around somewhat suspiciously. The house was deadly quiet. He couldn't even see her parents anywhere in sight. He tip-toed through the living room, not quite trusting the barren home yet, and began making his way up the staircase located off to the kitchen.

"You'd better be in your room, Kendall..." Kick grumbled to himself as he snuck down the hall. "You have to be." If her parents were home and found out he'd let himself in, he didn't want to have to explain as to why he was sneaking around their house trying to find their only daughter's room. He rolled his eyes. He wouldn't even be doing this if he hadn't slipped up to start with. Gunther had probably already told Ms. Fitzpatrick what had happened, meaning he would get a mouthful from the teacher when he got back to school on Monday.

That is he would if he didn't try to fix what had happened. Maybe he could get Gunther to lie to Ms. Fitzpatrick for him so he could get by without any damage. If he could just get Kendall to forgive and forget, then he figured it would be smooth sailing for him next week.

Kick scoffed. Yeah, right.

Pushing open door after door as he came down the hall, he finally found one that was actually wedged shut. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door. The dead silence on the other side of the door made his blood run cold. Something didn't sit right with him at the moment - he could feel that something wasn't right with this situation - but he knew he had to go through with it. He had to talk to her even if it was through a door.

"Kendall?" He tried and listened. When he heard nothing, he rapped his knuckles on the door with a stiff wrist, either trying to annoy her or show how desperate he was becoming. The silence that answered him did nothing to calm his nerves, or his guilt. "Look... If you're in there... Say something..." Kick began before he sighed and laid his head on the door, his palm resting beside his helmet. If Kendall did happen to be in her room and was listening to him, then he had the perfect chance to apologize without being interrupted. Clenching his eyes shut, he turned and slid down the door on his back until he was sitting on the floor.

"I screwed up." He muttered as he stared at his feet. "I never meant for it to turn out like it had, it was only supposed to be a simple, one-time thing. But now..." He trailed off with a groan, the palm of his hand connecting with his forehead. "Now it's a mess. And I hurt you without meaning to. I - I mean, yeah, we argue, we don't get along, and I hate you with every fiber of my being. Well, I used to but... I don't think that's the case anymore." Kick clenched his eyes shut as he struggled with what he wanted to say to her. "Kendall, I...I'm sor -"

_Thud!_ "Oh, crud!" A harsh whisper hissed, sounding distinctly _not_ feminine.

"What the biscuits..." Kick's heartfelt apology cut short at the cursing that echoed out of the room. The daredevil's eyebrows lowered as he stared at the door, dumbfounded. He hopped to his feet and pressed his ear against the door, listening carefully. "Who's in there?" He asked and reached for the handle. As soon as he'd turned the knob and slowly pushed it open, he realized he'd been holding his breath. He filled his lungs with the air and poked his head cautiously in the room, his wide eyes glancing around until they landed on a figure in the center of the floor.

Kick's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Oh, that's so nice of you to say, Dillweed. Too bad you told the wrong person." Brad cooed mockingly as he batted his eyelashes and held his hands under his chin in a girly fashion. The sinking feeling that it wasn't Kendall he'd been talking to quickly vanished and his mouth snapped shut into a large grimace. Kick's eyes narrowed dangerously and he kicked the door open the rest of the way, causing it to slam loudly against the wall on the other side. Neither brother seemed to notice the noise. Kick clenched his fists and a low growl was let loose from his throat in warning.

"What are you doing in here, Brad? And where's Kendall?" The young daredevil asked in an accusatory tone. Brad's eyes narrowed and his sneer widened at the delicious confusion that crossed his younger brother's expression and was so desperately trying to hide.

Oh, how revenge was sweet.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Kick. She's been... taken care of." The teen retorted and cackled when Kick's eyes widened. "Wipe that dumb look off your face. Your little girlfriend's safe and sound. She's actually the one who set this whole thing up, told me where you might be headed, and was more than glad to let me in on what happened between you two so I could beat the snot out of you." Brad emphasized his words by punching his open palm threateningly. Kick blinked at him and tilted his head slightly as his arms dangled uselessly at his sides.

"Kendall... talked to you?" Kick asked slowly. Brad smirked and almost began jumping for joy at how he'd completely tricked his brother, with the blonde's help, of course, but he wouldn't admit that in public. Even growing up with Kick, Brad knew that almost nothing would faze him in the slightest, even when he was a toddler. He would take everything in stride and that's what irritated the teen the most. Brad tightened his fists in anticipation.

"You bet she did!" He cackled evily as he and Kick began to slowly circle around each other, each in defensive stances. The twelve-year-old frowned for a moment, looking either confused or in denial.

"I don't believe you." The daredevil murmured and despite the strong words, his heart gave a dull thud in response. His chest felt cold and his stomach began twisting itself up in nerves. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. It couldn't be true, could it? He figured that Kendall would be in pain and would get him back somehow, but talking to his brother? Gunther said Kendall _liked_ him, so why would she willingly to go his brother of all people? Brad was the _last _person anyone should go to for advice or comfort. He was positively awful at helping anyone except when it pertained to himself.

Kick paused as the thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute, so let me get this straight. Kendall came crying to you, that of which I still have trouble believing, and now you've come to get revenge?" He grinned mockingly at his brother and crossed his arms. "I never knew you were so sweet, Brad." The daredevil chuckled at the frown that crossed his brother's face.

"I'm not doing this for her, Dillweed!" Brad growled and put on a show of rolling his sleeves up his stick-thin arms while Kick raised an eyebrow at the motion. When the youngest Buttowski brother did nothing more than stare at him in confusion, Brad sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Did you already forget that you knocked me out this morning?" Realization flashed through Kick's eyes.

"Ohhh... that's right. I remember that." Kick muttered and rubbed the back of his helmet. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You're still sore over that? We fight all the time and that's the only thing you can remember?" Brad put a hand to his face, stroking his hairless chin as he thought.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird, isn't it? But I think it had something to do with the fact that I was _knocked out_!" He finished angrily and glared at Kick. The daredevil blinked at the accusation and shrugged carelessly.

"It was your own fault. You should've been watching where you were going. Then you wouldn't have run into the door." The twelve-year-old explained dryly and turned to leave the room. "I don't have time for this, I have to talk to Kendall." Brad's eyes narrowed dangerously and he lunged for the daredevil with a loud cry. Kick, having been anticipating a movement, leaped out of the way as Brad slammed facefirst into Kendall's bedroom door, causing the wood to split. Kick almost winced in sympathy.

"You aren't going anywhere," Kick heard Brad murmur lowly before the teen leapt from the door and grabbed a hold of him by the front of his jumpsuit. Kick promptly kicked Brad in the face, causing him to release him in surprise. He slapped at his own face in his anger and narrowed his eyes into tiny slits, looking almost dangerous as his chest heaved with a blood red face.

"You know, Brad, you might be older but even you're not that scary." Kick growled out through clenched teeth and a smirk. The teen howled in anger as he charged.

"You're dead _meat_, small fry!"

**xx**

Kendall sighed under her breath, looking nearly depressed as she sat by herself at the high-top table. The odd looks she'd been recieving not long after she entered the ice cream shop were starting to get to her. Try as she might, she ignored them but it was a failure. The stares seemed to burn a hole into the back of her head. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face with a small whimper as her vision became blurry. Angrily brushing the tears from her eyes, she pouted stubbornly.

"I don't even care anymore. Why am I even thinking about it? It was only a few hours with the most selfish, egotistical, brain dead half-wit, adrenaline junkie doofus in all of Mellowbrook, probably even the whole world." She ranted and felt her throat clench up as another sob threatened to choke her.

"K - Kendall?" A sudden hesitant voice asked beside her and she found herself startled, a short gasp escaping as she whipped around to see the concerned eyes of Gunther. He stood beside the table she was in, looking torn between sitting with her or fleeing in the other direction at having caught her gaze. When the blond did nothing but stare at her, she found her eyes narrowing into a hateful glare.

"What. Do. You. _Want_?" She hissed, stressing each word that left her mouth. Gunther winced, his eyes quickly darting away as the venom in her voice felt more poisonous than it ever had before. If she weren't so mad at the moment, she might feel a little guilty for taking all her hurt and frustration out on Kick's best friend. Even though he was involved in the whole thing too and didn't do a thing to stop it.

...Scratch that, she wouldn't feel guilty even if he'd brought her flowers as a peace offering. She was still going to be as hateful and unforgiving as she could if either one of them approached her. Despite all that, she had to admit - Gunther looked downright miserable.

"I just..." Gunther began hesitantly before he sighed and looked up at her from under his thick eyelashes. "I wanted to apologize." Kendall scoffed and crossed her arms, clearly skeptical and not in the mood.

"I don't want your apology." She spat and ignored the hurt in his eyes at her response. "I want you and that selfish jerk to leave me alone."

"But -"

"Just go away. I don't want to talk about it." The blonde interrupted him and turned swiftly in her chair, facing the window. She wanted nothing to do with him and didn't want to hear any of the excuses he laid out for Kick's defense. Deciding to ignore him further, she bent over and laid her cheek on the table, staring blankly out the glass at the bright sunny day. She heard Gunther's heavy sigh behind her and hoped he would give up and leave. She didn't feel like talking. Especially to him.

But to her surprise, the chair across from her slid across the floor with a squeak. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hop into it and get comfortable. Kendall scowled and stubbornly avoided looking at him. They must've sat there in silence for about a solid five minutes listening to his fingers drumming on the table before he finally spoke up.

"Look, Kendall," He started softly and when she glanced at him, she saw he was staring at his hands as he laid them out on the surface of the table. She blinked and shifted so she could rest her chin in the crook of her elbow, but even then, she still didn't give him her full attention. She pretended to be interested in the couple walking outside. When he didn't continue, she sighed.

"You don't have to make excuses for him. He's the one that was in the wrong. Of course, you didn't help either by spying on us and not letting me know what was going on and letting me think that he actually -"

"Okay, okay, I know." The blond boy interrupted hurriedly with wide eyes, waving his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. "I get it. This was a very bad idea. It was wrong from the start. We just never thought you would be so... hurt and sad if you found out though." He admitted and rubbed the back of his neck, looking genuinely ashamed. Kendall blinked and turned her head so she was facing him. She narrowed one eye at him.

"How did you expect me to act?" She started in an irritated tone but Gunther didn't give her a chance to continue with that thought. He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Just... hear me out, okay?" Gunther took in a deep breath through his nose. When Kendall didn't entirely shut him out, he relaxed slightly. "You and Kick have never been the best of friends. Heck, I don't even think you guys were friends at all considering how much time you two dedicated to hating one another. He would say something and you would fire something back, almost like it was all rehearsed." Here, Kendall scoffed softly. "And then, Friday after school let out, Ms. Fitzpatrick stopped Kick before he was able to leave the classroom, right after you left. She told him that he needed to learn to get along with you and Kick, being Kick, told her that would never happen."

Kendall raised her head, looking mildly interested. Gunther paused as he searched her expression for anything other than her growing curiosity. He directed his gaze to his folded hands before continuing.

"It... it was Ms. Fitzpatrick that offered the bet. She knew that Kick would never agree to it if she didn't wager with him. So she told him that she would allow him to do whatever he wanted in class without the stress of homework for an entire week... if he agreed to spend the day with you and get to know you better." Gunther's brow furrowed at Kendall's sharp intake of breath but he refused to meet her eyes just yet. He'd lose his nerve if he looked up now. He didn't want to see her expression, whatever it might be.

"Kick was confident that he could pull it off. He thought it would be a snap, quick and easy. But as soon as we got outside and spotted you in line for the bus, his attitude about the whole thing changed just like that. Instead of being normally arrogant and thick-headed, he turned into a panicky, nervous wreck. I've never seen him so out of sorts and I think he knew that so -"

Gunther's mouth snapped shut in surprise when Kendall interrupted. "Now hold on. If Kick thought it would be so easy," She growled out and Gunther grimaced at his own choice wording of the situation. "Then why did he become so grabby and nervous when it came to actually asking me?"

The Norse boy actually had the gall to laugh. He dodged a napkin she balled up and threw his way, but he quickly decided to answer her question before she maimed him. "Okay, okay, sorry. It's just... you guys really have no clue, do you?" He asked and gulped slightly when she leveled a steely gaze at him.

"Get on with it, _Gunther_," She hissed, clearly tired of dealing with him. "Either you tell me, or I'm going to walk right out of here and not look back." Gunther blinked and sighed.

"After you ran off, Kick was confused. He didn't know why what he said affected you the way it did. He asked me how to fix it." The blond boy paused as a new expression took over her face and he was interested to see what she'd do after he told her. "Kick... he was very aware that you were crying over this bet of his and Ms. Fitzpatrick's and he asked me why. He was desperate to know."

Kendall was aware she was leaning forward in her chair and tried not to let Gunther see how interested she was in the turn this conversation had taken. She quickly straightened her back against the back of the chair. "Why did he want to know so badly? Doesn't he usually just pass it off as none of his business?" She asked, her voice nearly a whisper before something dawned on her and her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, how did _you_ think of this if your pig-headed friend can't figure it out? And what exactly is _it_?"

Gunther smiled and fished around his pocket for the notepad Ms. Fitzpatrick handed to him that morning. He flipped it open to a certain page and slid it over to Kendall. Her suspicious gaze lingered on him for a second before she turned her eyes to the paper.

**He let her ride on his skateboard with him.**

He took her to an ice cream shop.

When the cashier said 'date', they both clammed up.

They seemed to flirt a bit while eating their ice cream.

He punched himself in the face by her request.

Forcing her eyes away from the notepad, Kendall blinked and she felt her face burning at the words "date" and "flirting". She quickly cleared her throat and glared at Gunther.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She snapped and pushed the page back to the Norse boy. Gunther eyed her expression carefully before he smirked, he actually _smirked_ at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He pocketed the notebook and grinned smugly. "Oh, nothing. But I know why now."

"What do you mean by that?" She growled out and clenched her fists. That grin of his was starting to get on her nerves - that "I-know-something-you-don't" look.

"You like Kick." Gunther simply stated and was surprised when his notebook slapped him in the face, courtesy of Kendall chucking it at him. Pulling it away from his face, he blinked in shock at how red her face had become in a matter of seconds. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I _don't_." Kendall growled and crossed her arms, leaning back heavily against the chair. "In case you haven't noticed, we both hate each other, what he said back there proves it. Besides, there's no way I would ever even think about liking that selfish, good-for-nothing -"

Gunther rolled his eyes. "And... you're in denial. But Kick likes _you_, Kendall. He does. I saw his face when he realized that." Her eyes never changed, still narrowed suspiciously and disbelievingly, but slowly her cheeks became flushed. He took in a deep breath and slid a hand down his face. "Do you really think he would be trying to _fix_ his mistake if he didn't?"

"Why?" She muttered and glanced at the floor. "I dont understand why he would even care. He's never given me any indication that he's ever thought of me that way before." She glanced at Gunther before she laid her forehead on the table and groaned. The blond boy had to lean forward when she muttered something and he raised an eyebrow.

"You... told who?" He asked and cupped a hand over his ear. She sighed heavily and lifted her head with a grimace.

"I told... Brad." Kendall confessed and frowned with Gunther did nothing more than stare back at her blankly. She felt her lip curl in annoyance and beat her fist on the edge of the table. "Don't you get it? I told his brother what happened! Doesn't that concern you? Kick might be getting killed as we speak!" She exclaimed before she doubled back in shock at the sudden laughter that erupted out of Gunther. He laughed so hard, tears were pouring out of his eyes. He actually fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a dull thud. Kendall leaned over and watched him with a dull frown until he was calm enough to turn his cheerful gaze back to her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but you're worried that _Kick_ might get killed?" He chuckled and wiped at his eyes as he used the leg of the chair to pull himself to his feet.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he is older than Kick by... what, four years, right?" She asked meekly, making Gunther glance at her. Kendall's confused expression brought him back from his giddy mood and he cleared his throat.

"Have you not seen them fight? You have nothing to worry about. Kick usually wins the fights he and Brad have ninety percent of the time. He'll be okay." Gunther promised with a confident grin.

"Oh." Kendall blinked and frowned at the table. So all of her backstabbing and letting his brother do her dirty work as all for nothing? Brad would lose against Kick and then what? She wouldn't get her revenge and probably never would. She couldn't think of anything that would get back at the daredevil besides taking his skateboard and burning it. But the more she thought about it, the more she had to ask herself if it was really worth it. Did Kick really like _her_? Did she really like _Kick_?

Kendall blinked as her heart leapt into her throat and she gasped at the sensation, her hand flying up to cup the smooth expanse of her neck. Her thoughts were buzzing about in her mind and she was confused but somehow intrigued. If she honestly had a crush on the daredevil, then she had to find out for herself.

She had to test it.

Quickly, Kendall hopped from the chair and grabbed Gunther by his shoulders. She lifted him clear off the floor and asked, "Where is he?"

The blond boy blinked. "Um... oh, Kick? I think he's at your house right now but -" He was interrupted by the girl suddenly dropping him and sprinting out the door. He was left in the awkward moment she'd created by fleeing the shop and he chuckled and waved at a few of the customers who glanced his way. "No worries, she's fine. She's late for, um... her dentist appointment..." To his relief, they shook their heads and looked away. He sighed and trudged slowly out of the building while he pulled out the notepad again.

"I am _never_ helping Ms. Fitzpatrick out again..."

**xx**

"Geez, Brad, you need to... lose a few pounds..." Kick hissed as he dragged his brother down the street by his limp arm, grunting and sweating like he'd ran a marathon. Something he would rather be doing honestly, given the circumstances.

The "fight" had been nothing major. Brad had been steamed to start with and Kick being so nonchalant about the whole thing didn't help matters much. All the twelve-year-old had to do was dodge his advances until Brad was either so exhausted he gave up or he knocked himself out. Kick delivered a glance over his shoulder at Brad's unconscious face.

And lo and behold, he ended up knocking himself out. Not before he gave the daredevil a black eye though, Kick thought with a wince. After Kick leapt out of the way, Brad collided with Kendall's dresser and fell limply to the floor. Kick couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation until he realized he had to lug his heavy brother back to the Buttowski residence lest he have to answer any questions from his or Kendall's parents.

Kick rolled his eyes and sighed at the pain that brought. "With him out of the way again, I can finally look for Kendall... _again_. She could be anywhere and I don't even know where to look." He muttered and adjusted his grip on the teen's arm before a voice called out to him.

"...Why don't you try looking behind you?"

Kick stiffened and his eyes clenched shut. With a grimace, he slowly pivoting around on his heel. He then cracked open his eyes to face the blonde he'd been so desperately searching for not even ten minutes before. He quickly looked at her stance before he did anything else lest he anger her further by saying something stupid - something he seemed to be incredibly gifted at when it came to Kendall. Finally, he glanced up into her eyes and to his surprise, they didn't seem as angry as they had been.

"Kendall," He breathed and quickly glanced down at Brad's unconscious body before throwing his limp arm onto the sidewalk. He cleared his throat and kept his gaze on the cracks in the concrete. "I've been looking for you." He admitted softly and raised his steely gaze to hers.

The blonde girl nodded after a minute. "I know." She told him and proceeded to close the distance between them, stopping a few inches from Brad. The only barrier between them, seeing as they'd have to step over his unconscious body to get anywhere. She sighed and grabbed a handful of her hair, raking her fingers through it almost nervously. "I... I wanna apologize to you, Kick. I wasn't... I wasn't thinking clearly and seeing as I was already emotional when I woke up this morning anyway, I took it out on you and..." She trailed off, unsure about the expression on his face.

Kick blinked at her curiously and frowned, his mind going to what Brad had told him about Kendall talking to him. He shook it away, deciding it didn't matter anymore. "You were already emotional? What does that mean?" The confused daredevil seemed even more bewildered when a brilliant blush erupted across her cheeks and she cleared her throat as she redirected her gaze to the ground.

"To be honest, I was... I guess I was nervous about today. I didn't know what to expect and... I guess I thought too much about what this meant to you and what it supposed to mean to me. I mean was I supposed to act like I normally do and insult you? Was I supposed to be civil? Was this... a date?" At first glance, she appeared to be calm and collected, granted with a small flushed face, but Kick leaned closer, eyeing her face carefully and trying to see past her defensive walls.

He clamped his mouth shut, she had noticed. She was afraid of what his answer would be. She didn't know if she wanted his answer to be positive or not. Was Gunther wrong in assuming that this arrogant daredevil could ever like _her_? Now that she was face to face with him, she was starting to doubt herself. Was she wrong to find him and confront him about it? At the way her heart was jumping around like a humming bird caught in a cage, she suspected that it had something to do with him.

Kick forced himself not to deny it straight away. He knew that would do absolutely nothing for her or him. He needed to be honest and straight with her. She deserved that much after dragging her out of her house on a Saturday to spend a day with him of all people. He swallowed, unaware he'd been holding still for so long and opened his mouth.

"It wasn't," He finally spoke, his deep voice shattering the silence that had settled over the two of them, save for Brad's obnoxious snoring. Kendall was aware she could almost literally hear her heart breaking. Her lips thinned and she nodded slowly.

"I see," She murmured and started to turn away so she could run back to the library and cry some more in the privacy of her own corner but his warm hand quickly found its way around her wrist, halting her in place. She stopped and held her breath as evenly as she could, waiting for the stinging words of his rejection. She heard him take in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Let me finish," Kick insisted lowly. After hurriedly taking a glance at Brad, he whispered, "It wasn't a date, not at first." Kendall's heart lodged itself in her throat again but she didn't dare move or speak. She didn't want this spell, this feeling, that had passed over the daredevil to fade just yet. "Turn around, Kendall." He instructed and she winced.

"I can hear you fine where I am." She insisted but when his grip tightened on her wrist, she found herself obeying his wish. She turned on her heel and faced him, not quite sure what to tell him. As soon as her gaze met his again, she felt the anger from earlier return. She glared and ripped her arm from his grasp. "So that's it, then? I suppose... you're going to tell me that you just want to be friends and that... things will probably go back to the way they were, right?"

Kick gaped at her. "What? No, that's not why I came looking for you!" He exclaimed hurriedly, hoping his chance wasn't ruined already. Her eyes narrowed at him and he grimaced at the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"Then why did you? To gloat? To put more fuel on the fire? Why don't you tell me I'm ugly too, do us all a favor? What do you want, _Clarence_?" Kendall snapped and crossed her arms as she glared at him. The daredevil sighed. They were back to angrily stressing his name, huh? His eyes narrowed of their own accord, more out of habit than actual annoyance, and he frowned.

"Why do you think I went looking for you? You ran off crying before I could say anything!" He told her. "I... I need to tell you something." He murmured and glanced at the ground, avoiding her questioning gaze. Her curiosity overruled her aggravation and she knelt to his level with a curious stare as he struggled with the words he'd already spoken earlier. Glancing up and noticing that he had her full attention, he cleared his throat.

"I - I'm sorry." Kick breathed and Kendall swore she forgot how to breathe. "It was a stupid bet that I never should've taken, but I did because my own arrogance had forced me to agree instead of thinking rationally about what it would mean." He focused on her eyes. "What it would do to you."

Kendall sighed and looked down. "You were always the one who never backed down from a challenge." She whispered and he blinked before he realized she was waiting on him to continue. He sighed.

"But now I have to ask you something and how you answer could very well end the rest of my questions, because then... it would explain everything." Her eyes flashed up to meet his and he swallowed, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Do... do you like me, Kendall?"

Kendall almost choked. With wide eyes, she frantically searched his gaze as if trying to find out if he was being serious or not. When he didn't smirk or laugh at her overreacting, her breath quickened and she gulped.

"I...um," Kendall uttered and felt her neck burning in a blush. She cursed under her breath. "I - I'm not sure." She finally told him hesitantly, eyeing his expression carefully. He seemed to frown slightly in response. Before she could stop it, a devillish thought ran through her mind and she spoke without thinking it over thoroughly. "But... I know how I can find out."

Kick tilted his head curiously. "Oh really? How?"

Her blush darkened slightly. "First, um, do... do you like me?" The daredevil faltered at her question, looking slightly like he wanted to turn and flee in the opposite direction, but he stubbornly held his ground. Deciding to play her game, or at least it felt like a game to him, he shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing her carefully.

"I don't know yet." He answered casually and Kendall's breath caught in her throat. Was he implying that he actually _liked_ her?

"So... I'm not sure and you don't know," Kendall pretended to think about a solution but she already had one in mind. Her pulse quickened as she leaned down to his face. "I have a way to find out, just... hold still."

Kick's eyebrows shot up into the shadows of his helmet when she gently grabbed a hold of his chin and brought his face closer to hers. His heart, while normally pumping with adrenaline, nearly stopped at the close proximity. "Kendall..." He murmured cautiously. The blonde girl steeled her nerves, shut her eyes, and pressed her mouth against his in one fluid motion.

The effect was instantaneous. Kick's whole body lit up on fire and his eyes grew wide in surprise. Everybody that knew Kick Buttowski knew that almost nothing fazed him. He was pretty neutral as far as emotions go, riding solely on the rush of living and the joys of the adventure that it brought him. But this was something he had not prepared for, not even the kiss he'd stolen from her at the theatre had been this intense. He merely wanted to avoid Pantsie. But now that Kendall was the one to kiss him, he felt lost. He had no idea what to do or how to go about doing it but for right now... He was content to let her figure it out for him and slowly closed his eyes to get lost in the moment.

Kendall herself was feeling like she was about to lose it. Her heart was pumping so fast, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think she was having a heart attack. When Kick didn't pull away, she felt elated, nearly giddy in the way he was letting her kiss him. He was completely giving her the reigns and hasn't yet tried to take them from her. He was letting her act on her feelings, much to her surprise. Pulling back, their lips made a small smacking sound and Kendall flushed at the noise. Glancing up, she saw Kick's eyes were on her, intent but slightly wider than usual.

Kick let the calm atmosphere hang in the moment for a second longer before he spoke. "So?" He asked softly, bringing up the question he'd asked earlier. Kendall bit her lip as she thought about the way to answer him. She already knew. The second she kissed him, she swore she nearly saw the metaphorical fireworks all the teens-in-love claim they see when they kiss their true love. Goosebumps erupted across her skin and she sighed.

"I'll tell you my answer if you tell me yours." She compromised softly with a small smile. Kick grinned back at her.

"Deal." He agreed easily. "Okay, one..."

"Two..."

"Three. Kendall, I admit it. I like you."

"And I like you too, Kick."

Kick laughed and rubbed the back of his helmet. "I guess that answers that." He commented and Kendall's small smile grew wider before she frowned.

"So, what now?" She asked seriously, making Kick turn toward her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kendall sighed, "we just admitted that we liked each other. Does that mean that...we'll, y'know..." She trailed off, trying not to hope for too much from him. He could be dense sometimes, she mused to herself.

But to her surprise, not only was he on the same page, Kick was in the same paragraph. "Oh, of course. Isn't that what usually happens after two people confess?" He asked so casually that Kendall couldn't help but grin. Filled with sudden mirth, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her, ignoring his startled, "Hey!" of protest.

Kendall's grin widened. "I'm allowed to hug my boyfriend, aren't I?" She asked jokingly and laughed when a small blush dusted his cheeks. His eyes narrowed stubbornly but she could see a small smile on his lips. She loosened her grip slightly as he relaxed and turned to face her.

"Now there's only one thing to do." Kick told her and Kendall raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**xx**

"I knew it." Ms. Fitzpatrick smirked at the two children in front of her desk, each with equally embarrassed frowns as she held onto the skateboard he'd tossed up on her desk as soon as he walked in. "I knew that forcing you to make that deal was a good idea, Mr. Buttowski."

Kick growled. "But there's no way you would have known we'd end up like," He paused and lifted his hand, showing that Kendall's was tightly linked to his own. "...this." The teacher shook her head with a grin.

"I didn't, but this just proves that I was right." She told him smugly, ignoring his frown. "I told you that you needed to get along with her better and what's better than dating?" Kendall's face flared up and she scowled.

"That was cruel, Ms. Fitzpatrick." The blonde girl tightened her grip on Kick's hand and almost grinned when he squeezed back. "You caused a lot of problems, I hope you know. Making Kick take the deal without letting me in on it, making Gunther your lacky (which he wasn't a very good one by the way), and there was also a few fights that got in the way too."

Ms. Fitzpatrick rolled her eyes. "The harder the journey is, the more likely it is the destination will be worth it in the end. You have each other now and that's all that matters, don't think about how you got there." She told them with a rare smile that was void of any sarcasm. She turned to Kick and held up Gunther's notepad with a raised eyebrow. "Now since Miss Perkins found out about our bet before the day was up, that means you lose, Mr. Buttowski."

Kick's eyes narrowed but he sighed. "Okay, sure, fine. Whatever, just give me the homework and -"

"Uh huh, not so fast, young man. You didn't let me finish." She interrupted and shook her head. "Darn kids are always in a hurry these days..." She murmured to herself causing Kick and Kendall to exchange a curious glance. "You lose... but you also win."

His mouth dropped open. "What -"

"Remember when I said that you have to get to know her too? While I'm sure you two will be doing plenty of that," Kick and Kendall conspicuously turned away from the other, slight blushes on their cheeks. "That means that she'll be able to help you with the homework while you do it. And I hope that's all you two will be doing." She grumbled, eyeing them suspicously as their blushes darkened and they scurried back to their seats, ignoring the cat calls and the suggestive glances of the other students.

Meanwhile, Jackie, sitting on the far end of the classroom, sulked. The love of her live was stolen by that she-devil Kendall. She was absolutely miserable and nothing could change her mood, not ever. She would find a way to win Kick back, she knew he wouldn't be happy with that blonde long. She'd sink her teeth back into him as soon as he was free again and -

"Jackie?" A vaguely familiar voice cut through her thoughts and she jumped, whirling around in her chair to see Gunther smiling sheepishly at her.

She scowled. "What do you want?" He cleared his throat and sat down in the empty seat in front of her.

"Um... I know you're probably still... sore over him, and I know I'm not the next best thing but, I was just wondering if... you'd like to... do something with me tonight?" Gunther asked hesitantly, as if unsure if he should even be asking her. Jackie raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Are you pulling my leg?" The Magnuson boy's eyes widened and he quickly waved his hands in defense.

"No, no! I wouldn't do that! I really want to... get to know you better." He murmured sheepishly with a bashful grin. Jackie eyed him a few seconds longer in cautious curiosity before she smiled.

"Okay." She relented. "Pick me up at eight." Gunther's awed expression broke as he grinned back at her.

"Isn't that sweet?" Kendall asked, peering over the other students at Jackie and Gunther. Kick, having heard her, glanced up from his desk to see his best friend and his previous stalker hitting it off and grinned.

"That's great for Gunther. I'm glad he finally stepped up to the plate." Kendall glanced at him with an amused expression.

"And what about you? You haven't either." The daredevil blinked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? We're dating, aren't we?" He asked and was taken aback when she rolled her eyes.

"Dating is not just hanging out, Kick Buttowski. You're supposed to take me out to dinner, spend time with me outside of school, and... kiss me." Kendall murmured and turned her eyes away from him when his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Nevermind, forget it."

"Kendall, look at me." He ordered softly. She was curious by the tone of his voice, so she turned her head back in his direction. In all the years that she's known him, Kendall never would have guessed that Kick would sit up in his chair, lean across an aisle of desks, and kiss her soundly on her lips in the middle of the classroom. Her sharp intake of breath alerted the entire body of students in the room and the busy Ms. Fitzpatrick who had been writing on the board to them. When Kick finally pulled away, in the midst of the shocked silence that had fallen over the room, he smirked like the arrogant little daredevil that he was and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Ms. Fitzpatrick found herself smiling as well when she turned back to the board. At least there wasn't anymore arguing she had to put up with anymore.

**xx**

A/N: OMGGGGG. AMGGGGGG. Can you believe this is finished! I SURE CAN'T. I actually really like how this turned out. I'm not sure how long it is yet, but I have a feeling I broke the limit with this big one. Well... the limit I'd had with the others, that is. BUT OMG I AM JUST SO HAPPY THAT IT'S DONEEEEE. XD

Thank you all for keeping up with this story! I hope you enjoyed the ride because I sure did. Oh, and I told a reviewer that this chapter would be up by Christmas. Thaaaaaaat was my bad. But it's up now and long and... hopefully satisfying! Oh, and if you find mistakes, please tell me. I didn't exactly reread this chapter as thoroughly as I should've.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR DO I EVER, OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI: SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL. THANKS FOR READING, BYE.


End file.
